Locuras de amor
by Virgi
Summary: Lily es una chica normal, pero cuando llega a casa en verano, se va con sus amigos y juntos forman los angeles caidos ESTE FIC ES DE UNA AMIGA MIA Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ey como estais chicas? Bueno antes que nada deciros que este no es un fic mio, este fic es de una amiga (Que no queria publicarlo ¬¬) Lo que hos decia que espero que os guste, y me dejeis reviews eh? BUENO SIN MAS A LEER..._**

* * *

Era un día caluroso de verano cuando una chica de unos 16 años estaba en su habitación ordenando sus cosas. 

(((AQUÍ VIENE UNA "PEQUE" DESCRIPCION PERO SI QUEREIS PASAD DE ELLA Y YA ESTA)))

La chica se llamaba Lilliane Evans: era alta, con un cuerpo curvilíneo y con un pelo rojo como el fuego hasta la cintura pero lo que mas destacaba de ella eran esos ojos verdes esmeralda almendrados. Era inteligente, estudiosa y a simple vista parecía fría e insensible pero ella era todo lo contrario solo sus amigas la conocían ella era una chica con un gran corazón a la que siempre le podías contar cualquier cosa, con la que siempre podías contar y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigas pero era muy difícil ganarse su amistad. Su grupo de amigos en Hogwarts era muy pequeño y se hacían llamar "Night Cats" ,el único grupo que se podía comparar con "los Merodeadores", pero cuando volvía a su casa "se soltaba la melena" (como decía su amiga Ginger) y se iba con una banda que había formado allí "Los Ángeles Caídos" ellos solos no hacían mucho pero cuando Lily llegaba eran el peligro del barrio( no se parecía en nada a la "Lily-come-libros-Evans") hacían las mejores bromas y tenían un grupo de música (Lily era la cantante y a veces guitarrista, Matt y Michael eran los guitarristas, Charly era el batería, Mafalda tocaba el teclado y Ángela tocaba el bajo) juntos hacían la mejor música y daban conciertos en los bares y alrededores de su ciudad.

((((SE ACABO LA DESCRIPCION)))))

Cuando Lily acabó de ordenar sus cosas se vistió se puso una micro-mini blanca con un dragón a un lado y un top atado al cuello con el ombligo al aire de color negro con un dragón blanco y unos zapatos de tacón alto y se dispuso a salir cuando alguien la llamó:

-LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

-Que quieres mamá?

-Como que que quiero? Tú sabes que día es hoy?

-Siiii iiiiiiii (en tono sarcástico)

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Petunia.

-Como? Aun no se ha muerto? (:-p)

-Lily como dices eso de tu hermana que esta mas fuerte que un roble va a vivir muchos años.

-Tienes razón-dijo Lily- mala hierba nunca muere (lo dijo bajito para que su madre no la escuchara).

-Venga que vamos a salir a celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Pero mamááááááááááá yo…

-De peros nada Lily vas a ir y punto en boca.

-Mamá ya has estado viendo otra vez Mis Adorables Vecinos? ( ¬¬)

-Eso no viene al caso tu vas a venir con nosotros y ya está.

-De acuerdo acabo de llegar de estar meses encerrada en un castillo estudiando y trabajando sin descanso y cuando llego mis amigos con toda la bondad del mundo me invitan para pasarlo bien un rato y que los vaya a saludar porque tienen muchas ganas de verme y no, no puedo ir, tendré que llamarles ahora por teléfono y decirles que esperen otro día mas y que ya nos veremos que no puedo estar con ellos porque tengo que estar con mi hermanita querida del alma….-Lily era una gran actriz y hasta le caían lagrimas por la cara mientras lo decía

Su madre la miro muy seria y llegó su padre

-Lily mi Lily que te pasa?-dijo su padre en tono dramático.

-Nada que tenemos que ir al cumpleaños de Petu y yo no podré ver a mis amigos hasta mañana después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Oh papi con lo que los he echado de menoos.

-De eso nada tu ahora mismo coges la moto y vas a ver a tus amigos te pasas toda la tarde y si hace falta te quedas a dormir en casa de una amiga- dicho esto el padre sacó la cartera y le dio dinero a su hija mientras su madre la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Gracias Dady no sabes cuanto te quiero, bueno me voy que me están esperando y no veo el momento para empezar a…

-A que Lily?- pregunto su madre en tono de ¡que estas pensando haces jovencita, si acabas de llegar!

-A… a…. a contarles como me fue el año y que hice eso eso a contárselo todo, ala adiós.

Y antes de que su madre pudiese contestar ella ya se había marchado.

------------------------------------------

Diez minutos después unos chicos estaban hablando todos tranquilos:

-Donde se habrá metido Lil?-decía Michael.

-No lo se, auque no me extraña que se aya olvidado de venir.-Mafalda

-Como dices eso! Ella jamás se olvidaría de nosotros lo que pasa es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Petunia.-dijo Matt.

-Ay si ya se me había olvidado, pero como es que tu sabes tanto de su vida e Matt?-dijo Ángela

-Es que no te das cuenta si se nota a kilómetros de distancia que se muere por sus huesos.-dijo Charly.

-Eso no es verdad… repítelo a ver si te atreves!

-Que estas locamente enamorado de Lily!

-Tu no sabes lo que dices!

-Y….

Fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una moto acercándose

-Esa es?- dijo Mafalda

-No, no puede ser- dijo Matt

-Joder no me lo puedo creer-dijo Michael

-Pues va siendo hora de que lo creas porque parece que está aparcando- dijo Ángela.

-Uff….está mas buena que cuando se fue-dijo Charly quien se ganó una colleja de Matt.

Lily ya se estaba bajando de la moto quitándose el casco y moviendo su cabeza ondeando su hermoso pelo que se reflejaba con los rayos de sol se veía realmente guapa.

Se acercó a sus amigos y dijo:

-Os vais a quedar ahí pasmados o me vais a saludar?

-Ooooh Lily cuanto te he echado de menos-dijo Mafalda abrazando a su amiga.

-No más que yo eso seguro- dijo Ángela uniéndose al abrazo.

-Que le pasa a estos?-preguntó Lily

-No te das cuenta Lily? No te lo vas a creer ni te conocieron al bajar de la moto- dijo Mafalda.

-Eso digo yo de donde has sacado la moto Lil?

-Ahh eso! Me la regaló mi padre cuando llegué, eeeeeh chicos, me vais a saludar.

-Hola Lil cuanto tiempo se nota que has cambiado mucho-dijo Michael.

-Sácate de ahí hola Lil que tal estas- dijo Charlie abrazándola

-Saca tus manos de ahí- dijo Matt- mi Lils como estas preciosa?-dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso.

-OOOOOOOOOH! QUE BONITO QUE BONITO QUE BONITOOOOOOO!-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Porque lo decís chicos? A pasado algo y no me he enterado?-dijo Lily.

-Y yo que pensaba que le ibas a dar un beso en los labios amigo-dijo Michael a Matt en voz baja.

-Quieres callarte?-dijo Matt.

-Que te pasa Matt?-dijo Mafalda

-Nada nada…..vamos a tomar algo y hablamos

-Tengo una idea mejor

-Cual Lil?-dijo Ángela.

-Porque no vamos a tomar algo y….-no pudo continuar porque alguien la interrumpió.

-Eso ya lo he dicho yo

-Me quieres dejar terminar- ¬¬- listo que te crees muy listo

-Vale vale prosiga su majestad.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que alguien (mirando a Matt ¬¬) me interrumpiera, porque no vamos a tomar algo mientras tramamos nuestra primera broma que casi ya la tengo preparada solo faltan los detalles.

-Si y de paso te informamos de los horarios de los conciertos este año- dijo Michael.

-OK vamos.-dijo Lily.

Cuando llegaron Lily vio algo mejor dicho a alguien que no le gustaría haber visto ni en pintura (si estaban pensando en ciertos chicos de Hogwarts muy guapos bueno 3 de ellos al 4 no lo incluyo porque es patético van por el buen camino si estaban pensando en otros chicos ¡en que mundo vivís! Bueno ya me callo y sigo).

-Chicos que os parece si nos vamos a otro bar?

-Lil te pasa algo?- dijo Matt

-No, lo que pasa es que no tengo ganas de encontrarme con aquellos intentos fallados de seres humanos

-Venga si se meten contigo hago mis técnicas de kung fu-dijo Michael

-Jajaja- rieron todos

-Vale venga vamos a sentarnos.-dijo Lily

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una mesa:

-Cornamenta viste el bombón que acaba de pasar?-dijo Sirius.

-Eso no se pregunta canuto-dijo James.

-La verdad esta vez te doy la razón canuto-dijo Lupin.

-Lunático estas enfermo?-pregunto James.

-Porque lo preguntas cornamenta?

-Porque tu nunca le has dado la razón a Sirius.

-Bueno dejaos de hablar y vamos a saludar a esa belleza o a sus dos amigas-dijo Sirius.

-Si vamos- dijeron James y Remus a la vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mesa de las chicas:

-Voy al baño vengo ahora, ok?- dijo Mafalda.

-Voy contigo- dijo Ángela y se fueron.

-Bueno parece que nos han dejados solos, e chicos?

-Si, después de tanto tiempo estamos como al principio-dijo Charlie

-Si tres chicos y una chica así comenzó mi grupo- dijo Michael

-Como que tu grupo?-dijo Lily- si no recuerdo mal yo le puse nombre al grupo, yo uní al grupo y os propuse que hiciéramos una banda, corrígeme si me equivoco

-Vaaaaaale no hai quien te gaste una broma e Lil-dijo Michael

-Matt te pasa algo? Estas muy callado

-Lily déjame que te explique que aquí nuestro querido amigo no es capaz de decirte que jnsodhofnsdfnui

-Que? Matt sácale la mano de la boca a Charlie que no lo entiendo

-Nada Lil nada no te creas nada de lo que te dice este…este…este loco

-Venga no le voy a hacer caso pero sácale la mano de la boca ya

-ok, ok ya sabes que lo que tu digas son ordenes para mi.

-que te quiere!-dijo Charlie

Matt empezó a enrojecer al igual que Lily mientras sus amigos los miraban divertidos:

-Venga y que tal en Hogwarts Lil?-preguntó Michael

-Y sabes trabajo por aquí el pesado detrás otro año mas pidiéndome lo de siempre, bromitas pequeñitas

-Liiiiiiil como puedes? Con lo buena que tú eres- dijo Matt

-Si y con lo buena que estas- dijo Charly

Todos se pusieron a reír pero alguien interrumpió ese feliz momento y no eran otros que…

-Hola preciosa quieres que te invitemos a algo?

-Black porque no te compras un laberinto y te pierdes en el?

-EVANS!-dijeron los merodeadores (( quien se cree que estos interrumpan? Estos alegran el día) D).

-Sip en carne y hueso, a quien esperabais a Belinda?

-Ehhh?

-Nada olvidadlo, humor muggle.

-Quienes son estos Lil-dijo Matt, James se fijó en que Matt tenía cogida a Lily de la cintura y se puso celoso

-Nadie, solo son los pesados de los que os hablé-dijo Lil

-AAAAh ya se estos son los merodores-dijo Michael

-MERODEADORES!-gritaron los merodeadores

-Pues eso los mareadores.

-MERODEADORES, M-E-R-O-D-E-A-D-O-R-E-S-dijo James-IMBECIL!

-Potter como vuelvas a insultar a uno de mis amigos no lo cuentas

-Lis ya tranquila mujer no pasa nada-dijo Michael

-No Mich ya me he cansado de ellos

-Que pasa aquí?-dijo Mafalda ( esta siempre metiéndose en medio)

-Nada Maf estos imbeciles que ya se están metiendo conmigo

-Yo no me he puesto contigo Lily

-Potter a mi me llames Evans, entendido?-dijo Lily que ahora estaba delante de James

-Evans ya se que te mueres por mi, acabamos Hogwarts y ya vienes detrás de mi

-Para tu información yo vivo aquí Potter y nunca repito NUNCA me vas a gustar

-Lil vamonos ya hablaremos de "eso" en otro sitio-dijo Charlie cogiendola por la cintura.

James al ver esto se puso aun mas celoso de que a el no le dejara ni tocarla y entonces hizo una estupidez

-Hey, Evans

-Que Potter?

-Te olvidas esto- dicho esto James la cogio de la cintura y la atrajo hacia así dándole un beso que Lily no correspondió (hai que ser imbecil yo hubiera aprovechado, jejeje, sigamos).

Lily se separó y le dio una bofetada a James y le dijo

-NUNCA vuelvas a tocarme Potter, NUNCA ahora si que no te quiero ver nunca mas

Los chicos tuvieron que sujetar a Matt por la camisa porque quería tirarse encima de James y Lily se dio cuenta de eso

-Matt te pasa algo?

-No nada-dijo conteniendo la rabia que llevaba dentro

-Anda vamonos-dijo Lily cogiendolo de la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que se pusiera como un tomate.

Por otra parte

-Conseguiré a Evans quiera o no va a salir conmigo canuto

-Tienes razón James y si no sale contigo tendrá que salir conmigo le guste o no

-Bien hablado canuto

-Vamos cornamenta

-Si vamonos antes de que empeceis con eso de…..

-A dios ponemos por testigo que Evans sera nuestra-dijeron James y Sirius

-Ahora ya nada

* * *

**_Lo dicho que espero que os haya gustado y dejeis un review!_**

**_Besitos..._**

**_...Virgi_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Cuando salieron del bar Lily iba hecha una furia:

-Lil calmate quieres?-dijo Mafalda

-Como voy a calmarme despues de lo que me ha hecho el egocentrico de Potter.

-La verdad es un capullo Lil ahi te doi la razon

-Ademas de capullo, ignorante, gilipollas, malheducado, imbecil, asqueroso...

-Lil para...-dijo Charlie

-tonto, burro, ca---...

-para...

-anormal, hijo de ----...

-LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!

-Queeeeee?

-Que pares de una vez llevas media hora diciendo lo mismo a ver cuando te cansas

-NUNCA!

-Venga vamos al bar de Moe (es que soy fanatica de los simpsons, jejeje) a hablar de la broma a ver si asi cambiamos de tema-dijo Angela

-La broma! ya la habia olvidado-dijo Lily

-Pues vamos a preparar todo tan pronto nos cuentes que vamos a hacer, si?-dijo Matt

-VAMOOOOOS!

En el bar:

-Bueno chicos os voy a contar lo que vamos a hacer, "LOS F-4" ((grupo de chicos que intentan undir su reputacion desde peques)) sigue viniendo por aqui?

-Si, ahora tambien han formado una banda-dijo Matt

-AAh, no, no, no esto ya no se va a quedar asi ya vereis lo que les tengo preparada

-Asique la broma va con ellos, e Lil?-dijo Mafalda

-Sip y ahora que se donde viven ya vereis acercaros que os cuento.

**10 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

-Quedo claro?

-Si- dijeron todos a la vez

-Bueno entonces Mafalda ve a comprar los globos, Matt tu a por lo walkie talkies, Angela y Charlie id a la carniceria y traed 2 kilos de eso y Michael ven conmigo vamos a prepararlo todo, listos?

-LISTOS!

-Pues empieza la operacion: "Hundir a la cuadrilla"

**MAFALDA**

-Señor me puede dar 300 globos?

-Vas a montar una fiesta pequeña?- le dijo el dependiente mientras le daba tres bolsas de globos.

-Si algo por el estilo- cogio los globos

-Pues que te lo pases bien- dijo el hombre cogiendo el dinero que le dio Mafalda

-Eso no lo dude- dijo Mafalda con una sonrisa picara

**ANGELA Y CHARLIE**

-Señor carnicero tiene tripas, grasa o huesos que no le sirvan?

-Si acabo de quitar un poco de unas vacas que me han traido, para que lo quereis?-pregunto el hombre

-O para un trabajo de ciencias necesitamos unos 3 kilos

-Esperad aqui- el hombre entro en el congelador y salio con una bolsa asquerosa

-Tomad aqui teneis 4 kilos, uno de regalo, jejeje

-Gracias señor-dijo Angela que le paso la bolsa a Charlie porque le daba asco.

Fueron a la pescaderia:

-Señor tiene tripas de pescado

-Si tomad-dijo el hombre dandoles otra bolsa como la anterior pero con sangre a los lados

-Much...much...-dijo Angela que parecia que iba a vomitar

-Que muchas gracias Albert y hasta otro dia.

-Adios chicos, volved cuando querais

**MATT**

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Qquieres matt? porque gritas asi?

-Donde estan mis walkies?

-Estan en el ático en el tercer cajon del chinero

-Vale

Cogio sus walkies y se fue

**LILY Y MICHAEL**

-Bueno voy a llamarlos a ver si lo tienen todo-dijo Lily

-Toma mi mobil

-Que guay, es muy chulo

-Lo acabo de comprar

-Me lo regalas?-dijo Lily poniendo cara de niña buena n.n

-Ni de coña

-Que malos eres-dijo Lily marcando el numero de telefono

-Anda llama y no me rompas la cabeza

-Matt lo tienes todo

-_si_

-Pues avisa a los demas y ven al parque

-_De acuerdo ya los aviso ahora_

-Hasta luego, besitos

-_Besos_

"CLICK"

-Bueno ya está ahora a esperar

-Si

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-Ahí están-dijo Lily

-Tomad los walkies-dijo Matt

Cogieron uno cada uno de un color:

Lily-rosa

Matt-rojo

Angela-azul

Charlie-purpura

Mafalda-verde

Michael-plateado

-Bien fase 1 completada, ahora Matt, Angela, Charlie y Mafalda llenad los globos y llebadlos a la parte de atras de la casa que os dije ahora nos toca a Michael y a mi.

-VALE

**MICHAEL Y LILY**

**-**Teneis listos los globos

-Si esta todo listo

-Bien ya os avisamos nosotros cuando vengan

-OK

-Mich los ves?

-No Lil, donde crees que se han metido?

-Yo que se si son medio gilipollas

-Por no decir enteros

-JAJAJJAJAj-rieon los dos

-Ahí vienen-dijo Michael

-Vale ahora me toca a mi llevar solo a Dan a su casa y que los demas se vallan

-Toma-dijo Michael pasandole un globo de agua

-Esto seguro que sirve, que tal estoy?

-Guapisima seguro que caen

**UNOS METROS MAS ALLA**

-Veis a esa belleza-dijo Dan (chico alto, guapo, rubio, ojos azules(todos los que son asi son unos capullos), musculoso, mejor jugador de futbol bueno casi como James Potter)

-Esta buenisima, a ver quien le pide salir antes-dijo Pablo( alto, moreno, ojos verdes, jugador de futbol y tambien muy musculoso)

-Por mi vale-dijo Jim ( alto no tanto como Pablo, pelo negro, ojos marrones y tambien musculoso y jugador de futbol

-Yo os voy a ganar-dijo Braddy ( estatura media, rubio, ojos color cafe y jugador de futbol pero no tan bueno)

Entre esto Lily ya se habia acercado a ellos

-Hola

-Hola guapa, quieres venir a mi casa es esta-dijo Dan

-Asique tu eres el dueño de esta mansion, eee?

-Si soy yo pero tendrias que verla por dentro

-Puede si no fuera porque se quien eres

-A si y de que me conoces?

-De toda la vida, ignorante

-Tu no eres...?

-Sip soy Lily Evans la jefa de "Los Angeles Caidos"

-Bueno las bromas las podemos dejar pasar y empezar de cero

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Dan

-Vamos nena seguro que te va a gustar

-Contigo, pfff, prefiero irme con James Potter antes que contigo

-Y quien es ese?-dijoPablo

-Nadie que a vosotros os interese

-Pero a mi si- dijo Dan

-No a ti tampoco, pero e venido a darte algo

-Si? y que es?

-Es un regalito que seguro te va a encantar

-Pues damelo ya, a que espras?

-Cierra los ojos

Dan cerro los ojos esperando un beso pero eso nunca llego, en su lugal un globo de agua se estrello en su cabeza mojandolo de arriba a bajo

-SERAAAAAAS...

-Guapa?

-NO

-Lista?

-Vete a paseo, chicos me voy a casa esperadme donde siempre en una horaç

-Ok

-Bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir, abuuuuuuuur

-Esp...-no pudo terminar Lily ya se habia ido-sera...

-El plan a dado resultado el capullo va a la flor

-QUEEE?

-Que el pajaro vuelve al nido

-Lily has fumado algo?

-JODER, que Dan va a su casa

-AAAAAAAAAAA-dijeron todos

-Empezaras por ahí

-Venga preparaos que yo os aviso traedme los globos, estais preparados?-los chicos ya habian llegado

-SI

-Cuando yo os diga...YAAAAAAA, FUEGOOOO!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa-grito de Dan

Momentos antes en la habitacion de Dan:

-Voya ponerme la camisa blanca que acabo de compra los chicos se van a quedar con la boca abierta- puso la camisa-ni que estubiera hecha a mi medida

Derepente empezaron a caer globos desde la ventana el penso que eran de agua pero cuando empezaron a esplotaaaar...eran de tripas de pescado y grasa de vaca!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh-Grito Dan-LILIANNE EVANS TE VOY A MATAR NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS ENFRENTADO SOY UNO DE LOS F-4 Y TE VOY A HACER LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE-grito lleno de furia

Se puso otros pantalones y una camiseta y bajó corriendo allí vio a Lily revolcandose de risa

-TE PARECERA MUY GRACIOSO NO EVANS?

-Pues la verdad es que si

-Pues a mi no me lo parece estas me la pagas

-Si no lo recuerdas te he hecho la misma broma que tu a mi hace 6 años

-Si pero los mios estaban llenos de pintura y agua

-La pintura estaba pasada y olia fataal!

-Me da igual ahora te has pasado! yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto

-Aa siii? no me digas, pues yo que tu dormiría con la ventana cerrada

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA-se rieron todos

-VOSOTROS OS PODEIS REIR PERO TAMBIEN ME LAS VAIS A PAGAR

-Cuando quieras aqui estaremos esperandote-dijo Matt

-Muy pronto eso os lo aseguro en el momento que menos os lo penseis...PLAF!

-UYYYYYYY que miedooooooo-dijeron Angela, Mafalda y Lily a la vez

-Me voy!

-Adios amor y no comas mucho pescado... a si y cuidado con las vacas que tienen la enfermedad de las vacas locas

-UUUUUUUGGGGGG...ME PONES DE LOS NERVIOS EVANS

-Ai porfavor que ya hay confianza Daaaan llamame Lily

-Vete a la mierda Lily

-Vale- en esto se acerco a Dan y dijo- ya llegue, ahora que hago?

-Me traes de los nervios- y se fue para contarselo a sus amigos

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Siento muchisimo no poder contestar a los review, pero _FanFiction_ ya no nos deja. Así que muchisimas gracias a **Sara Fenix Black**, **LoREnAHuNYeR **y a **Elilacantante. Muchas gracias chicas!**

**Y en el proximo capitulo...**

-Esa era Lily?-dijo James

-La verdad esta noche estaba muy sexy-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara

-Lily te…te….te quiero estoy enamorado de ti. Desde la primera vez que te vi no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti porque me gustas Lily, me gustas mucho.

**TODO ESTO SERA DESCUBIERTO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**GRACIAS Y ...DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews a Karipotter, xaica y saioa.Siento mucho no poder contestaros uno a uno, pero es que no me dejan, asi que...A LEER!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

-Bueno que os ha parecido la broma?-dijo Lily

-Bueno no se porque pero me parece que le falta algo-dijo Mafalda

-Pues yo creo que también-dijo Ángela

-Ya se lo que falta-dijo Lily

-AAAAAAA SIII?-Dijeron los otros

-Sip, quedan globos?

-Si quedaran unos 100 o así-dijo Matt

-Perfecto cogedlos que vamos al parque

-A que vamos a ir al parque?-dijo Michael

-Porque ha quedado allí con sus amigos-dijo Lily

-Pues vamos para allá-dijo Charlie

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-Ahí están cuando estén un poco mas juntos atacamos-dijo Lily

-Bien, ya esta preparados...apunten...FUEGO!-dijo Matt

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron lo miembros del F-4

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ

-LILIAAN EVAAAAAAAAAAANS TE VOY A MATAR MAS TE VALE QUE CORRAS!-dijo Pablo

-Creo que tienen razón mejor nos vamos de aquí-dijo Ángela

-Estas loca? que nos van a hacer? mancharnos con su ropa sucia? lo dudo mucho- dijo Lily

-Os encontramos-dijo Braddy

-Os estábamos esperando-dijo Matt

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Dan se giro hacia Lily y le grito- pero tu estas loca? Primero me atacas en mi casa y ahora en el parque

-No no no Dan, en tu casa te ataque eso no te lo niego pero aquí ataque a tus amigos yo no tengo la culpa de que estuvieras con ellos

-Me traes de cabeza Lily, nos vamos pero yo que vosotros nos esconderíamos

-Si pero da la casualidad de que vosotros no sois nosotros pero tendríais que esconderos igual

-A si? y porque? si se puede saber- dijo Pablo

-Porque apestáis y además dais miedo de lo feos que sois- dijo Mafalda

-Pero que dices? si somos los chicos mas guapos del mundo-dijo Dan

-Siii después de las babosas

-JAJAJAJJA-se rieron todos

-Nos vamos- y se fueron cada uno a su casa

-Ahora si que veo la broma completa-dijo Michael

-Y que lo digas-dijo Charlie

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos?-dijo Lily

-Pues ponerte al día con los horarios de los conciertos que por cierto esta noche es el primero

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?Como que esta noche? No estoy preparada para eso

-Tienes razón necesitas un cambio de look ahora mismo a mi casa-dijo Mafalda

-Ok vamos tenemos que preparar las canciones, vestuario, decorado...uff ya estoy cansada solo con pensarlo-dijo Lily

-Ya esta casi todo listo Lil Ángela se ha ocupado de todo-dijo Michael

-Bueno entonces vamos a ese cambio de look, y no demasiado exagerado que te conozco-dijo Lily

Ellas se fueron dejando solos a los chicos que se fueron a prepararlo todo para esa noche

**A UNOS METROS DE ALLI **

Otra panda de chicos se moría de risa

-Habéis visto eso? definitivamente Evans es una fiera-dijo Sirius

-SI cuando hace una broma lo hace en serio-dijo James-Y por encima siempre con estilo

-Y no la intimidan ni esos-dijo Remus

**EN CASA DE MAFALDA 2 HORAS DESPUES DE LA OPERACION CAMBIO DE LOOK DE LILY**

**-**Me encanta-dijo Lily tenia el pelo cortado estilo Will de WITCH, estaba un poco mas morena y tenia las uñas larguisimas)

-Vamos a arrasar esta noche, venga tenemos que vestirnos y prepararnos para la actuación-dijo Mafalda

-Si que es dentro de una hora-dijo Ángela

Las chicas se vistieron y entonces sonó el timbre

-Lily ve a abrir que tu ya te has cambiada-dijo Mafalda

-Ya voooooy

Lily abrió la puerta y se encontró con Charlie (unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo), Michael (vaqueros sin nada con una cadena de plata colgando y una camisa al puro estilo Tito Robert) y Matt (unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa abierta por delante con una cadena colgando en el cuello)

(NDA: estos siempre tan guapos)

-Hola chicos!-dijo Lily-venid que las chicas están arriba-y los condujo a la habitación y cerro la puerta los chicos se quedaron asombrados.

Lily (micro-mini de cuero y la parte de arriba como la de un bañador atado al cuello pero de cuero), Mafalda (mini vaquera y top sin mangas) y Ángela (micro mini vaquera con la parte un top atado al cuello) (NDA: estas chicas siempre a la moda, como me gusta)

-Bueno nos vamos-dijo Michael que fue el primero en recuperar el habla

-Si, nosotras ya estamos listas para la actuación-dijo Ángela que cogió el brazo de Michael

-Si vamos-Mafalda cogió el de Charlie

-Pues eso vamos-Lily cogió el de Matt

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN EL CONCIERTO**

-BUENAS NOCHEEEEEEEEES!-dijo Matt

-UUUUUUUUaaa fiu fiu wapoooooooooo cañooooooooon-publico

-Hoy queremos dar la bienvenida a Lily que ha vuelto del internado-dijo Charlie

Lily salio de detrás del escenario y se puso delado de Matt

-FIU FIU WAPAAAA sal conmigo cañonazooooooo morenaaaa, perdón pelirrojaaaaaaa-publico (humillante este publico no vale para nada)

-Buenas noches a vosotros también-dijo Lily que se había quedado en shock por lo que le habían dicho ( y quien no?)

-Empezaremos por una nueva canción que va a ser el ritmo del verano- dijo Michael

-Y para eso Matt esta vez cantara y no tocara la guitarra-dijo Ángela

-Empieza la fiestaaaaaaaa, Preparados para bailaaaaaaaar?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-publico

-Pues empezamos

( canción de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz: Tortura) (mi favorita)

**MATT ROJO** **LILYROSA LOS DOSPURPURA**

**¡Ay, payita mía! **

**Guárdate la poesía,**

**Guárdate la alegría pati...**

**(Aparece Matt por un lado del escenario)**

**(Ahora aparece Lily por el otro)**

**No pido que todos los días**

**Sean de sol.**

**No pido que todos los viernes**

**Sean de fiesta.**

**Tampoco te pido que vuelvas**

**Rogando perdón.**

**Si lloras con los ojos secos **

**Y hablando de ella.**

**¡Ay, amor, me duele tanto!**

**Me duele tanto...**

**Que te fueras sin decir a dónde.**

**¡Ay, amor, fue una tortura...perderte! **

**(De rodillas en el suelo)**

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo.**_

_**Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor.**_

_**No solo de pan vive el hombre **_

_**Y non de excusas vivo yo.**_

_**Sólo de amores se aprende y hoy sé**_

_**Que es tuyo mi corazón.**_

_**Mejor te guardas todo eso,**_

_**A otro perro con ese hueso**_

_**Y nos decimos adiós.**_

**No puedo pedir que el invierno **

**Perdone a un rosal.**

**No puedo pedir a los olmos**

**Que entreguen peras.**

**No puedo pedirle lo eterno**

**A un simple mortal.**

**Y andar arrojando a los cerdos **

**Miles de perlas...**

**¡Ay, amor, me duele tanto! **

**Me duele tanto...**

**Que no creas más en mis promesas.**

**¡Ay, amor, es una tortura...perderte! **

**(De rodillas otra vez)**

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo.**_

_**Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor.**_

_**No solo de pan vive el hombre **_

_**Y non de excusas vivo yo.**_

_**Sólo de amores se aprende y hoy sé**_

_**Que es tuyo mi corazón.**_

_**Mejor te guardas todo eso,**_

_**A otro perro con ese hueso**_

_**Y nos decimos adiós.**_

**No te bajes, no te bajes.**

**Oye, negrita, **

**Mira, no te rajes.**

**De lunes a viernes**

**Tienes mi amor.**

**Déjame el sábado **

**A mí que es mejor.**

**Oye, mi negrita, **

**No me castigues más.**

**Porque allá fuera **

**Sin ti no tengo paz.**

**Yo solo soy un hombre **

**Muy arrepentido. **

**(De rodillas ante ella)**

**Soy como el ave **

**Que vuelve a su nido...**

**(Bailaban pegados al son de la música)**

_**Yo se que no he sido un santo**_

_**Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón.**_

_**No solo de pan vive el hombre **_

_**Y non de excusas vivo yo.**_

_**Sólo de amores se aprende y hoy sé**_

_**que es tuyo mi corazón.**_

_**Mejor te guardas todo eso,**_

_**A otro perro con ese hueso**_

_**Y nos decimos adiós.**_

**Ay ay ay,**

**ay ay ay...**

**¡Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti!**

**Fue una tortura... perderte.**

**Me duele tanto que sea así.**

**Sigue llorando perdón.**

**¡Yo, yo no voy a llorar por ti...!**

**( acaba la canción con Lily arrodillada en el medio del escenario y Matt al lado de ella)**

El público estalló en aplausos y gritos la actuación había sido un éxito y era solo la primera. Siguieron tocando hasta las 4 de la mañana se despidieron del público y se marcharon cada uno a su casa.

-Ha salido genial!-dijo Lily

-Si ha sido nuestro mejor concierto-dijo Mafalda

-Bueno cuando es el próximo?-dijo Lily

-Pueeees creo que es pasado mañana-dijo Matt

-Bueno yo me voy a mi casa que tengo sueño-dijo Ángela

-Pues yo me voy contigo-dijo Michael

-OOOOooooh aquí hay algo y no nos lo habéis dicho-dijo Lily

-Tsk…Tsk… Lily, Lily aunque hubiera algo no te lo vamos a decir así que mejor no preguntes-dijo Michael

-Pero mira que sois malos-dijo Mafalda

-Buenas noches chicos-dijo Ángela

-Buenas noches-dijeron los otros a la vez

-Y cada uno a su cama!-dijo Lily-que os conozco!

-Vale Mamáááááááááá!-dijeron Michael y Ángela

**A UNOS METROS DE ALLI**

Ciertos chicos habían visto el concierto y se habían quedado embobados con las chicas sobre todo por una de ellas

-Esa era Lily?-dijo James

-No se pero si es ella ha dado un cambio radical-Dijo Remus

-La verdad esta noche estaba muy sexy-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara

-Me gusta mas con el pelo corto-dijo James

-Donde esta Peter?-dijo Remus

-Pues se marcho a las 11 a su casa porque su abuela lo estaba esperando

-Pero ese chico cuantos años tiene?- dijo Sirius

-Pues los mismos que yo y que Remus, canuto-dijo James

-Pues parece un crío de dos años hay que hacer algo con el pero yaa-dijo Sirius

-Vámonos a casa chicos-dijo James

-Si vamos-dijo Remus

Y se fueron a sus casas.

**LAS DOS CHICAS Y LOS DOS CHICOS**

Mientras tanto los otros estaban hablando tranquilamente

-Yo no me quiero ir a mi casa mi padre me dio permiso para quedarme en casa de mis amigas-dijo Lily

-Porque no te vienes a mi casa?-dijo Mafalda

-Genial!

-Bueno mira yo y Charlie vamos a ir a dar uno vuelta nos veremos aquí a las seis de la mañana, ok?

-Pero que clase de vuelta es esa que va a durar dos horas?

-AAAAAah, eso no te lo pienso decir

-Por qué?

-Porque yo tampoco lo se

-AAAAA

-Pero cuando lo sepa te lo digo, ok? Te lo cuento todo al llegar a casa

-Si. Pero que hago yo hasta que tu vuelvas?

-Estar con Matt es obvio

-Tienes razón

-Bueno nos vamos?-dijo Charlie

-Si venga vamos-dijo Mafalda

-Hasta luego chicos-dijo Matt-Vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Si venga vamos-dijo Lily

**MAFALDA Y CHARLIE**

En una colina preciosa con vistas al mar en una noche estrellada:

**-**Esto es precioso-dijo Mafalda

-No tanto como tu-dijo Charlie

-Que cosas me dices

-Te digo la verdad, me gustas mucho Mafalda

-Tú también me gustas

Charlie se fue acercando hasta ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se fundieron en un profundo beso.

-Quieres ser mi novia

-Pues claro que quiero

-Ven te voy a enseñar el bosque

Mafalda le tomó de la mano y se introdujeron en el bosque

-Esto es muy bonito, como lo has descubierto?

-Los chicos y yo venimos muchas veces aquí para hablar de nuestras cosas

-Gracias por traerme

-Bueno es mejor que volvamos ya son las 5 y media y en salir tardaremos media hora

-Vamos

Media hora después

-Vamos al bar a esperar a los otros dos

-A lo mejor ya están allí

-No creo, pero a ver que han hecho esos dos durante dos horas

-Jejejjej mejor no saberlo

-Si, ya le preguntaré a Lily

**LILY Y MATT**

Estaban paseando por una playa descalzos con el agua rozándole los pies a la luz de la luna

-Que noche mas bonita-dijo Lily

-Puede ser pero no lo creo

-Porque? Mira esto es precioso la luna, las estrellas, el agua, la arena

-Si pero todo esto comparado contigo no es nada

Lily le miro a los ojos y se quedaron así mirándose a la luz de la luna hasta que habló Matt.

-Lily te…te….te quiero estoy enamorado de ti. Desde la primera vez que te vi no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti porque me gustas Lily, me gustas mucho.

Lily le sonrió y el la cogió de la cintura sus caras estaban cada vez mas cerca mirándose a los ojos hasta que se besaron dulce y profundamente pegados cuerpo con cuerpo abrazados. Estuvieron así hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se tuvieron que separar.

-Quieres ser mi novia?

A toda respuesta Lily lo besó.

-Me puedes repetir la respuesta, es que no te he entendido.

Se volvieron a besar.

-Nos bañamos?-dijo Matt.

-Estas loco? Son las 5 de la mañana hace un frío de muerte y me preguntas si nos bañamos?

-Venga que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien te prometo que frío no vas a pasar.

-No tenemos bañadores.

-No hacen falta bañadores tenemos ropa interior.

-Vale vamos- lily se saco la falda y se que do en braga y con la parte de arriba (que era como un bañador).

-Vamos-Matt se quedó en calzoncillos.

Hicieron una carrera a ver quien se tiraba antes y gano Matt después cogió a Lily que no se quería tirar y la empujó estuvieron nadando, jugando y besándose en el agua hasta que pito el reloj de Matt.

-Ya son las seis tenemos que irnos.

-Si vámonos -dijo Lily.

**EN EL BAR**

-Pero estos donde se han metido?-dijo Charlie.

-Tranquilízate solo se están retrasando 5 minutos.

-Y si están perdidos, si le ha pasado algo…….-no pudo terminar porque por la puerta entraron Lily y Matt venían todos mojados de los pies a la cabeza y cogidos de la mano.

-Hasta que llegáis-dijo Mafalda- a este casi le da algo pensando lo peor.

-Pero no ves que están mojados, donde os habéis caído chicos?-dijo Charlie.

-Charlie no nos hemos caído, nos hemos bañado que es muy diferente.

-Bañado?-dijeron los dos a la vez- pero si son las 6 de la mañana-dijo Mafalda.

-Por eso nosotros no nos hemos bañado ahora-dijo Matt .

Mafalda y Charlie se relajaron.

-Nos bañamos a las 5 que es muy diferente-dijo Lily con una sonrisa en la cara.

-QUEEEEEE?-dijo Charlie-Pero a vosotros que os pasa por la cabeza? Podríais haberos congelado o podría haber aparecido un tiburón o…

-Char…Char…Char… CHARLIE tranquilízate tío que estas muy nervioso.

-De acuerdo-dijo Charlie.

-Y además no hemos pasado frío eso te lo aseguro-volvió a decir Lily con una sonrisa.

-UUUuuuh, que habréis hecho vosotros….mejor no lo quiero saber-dijo Mafalda.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de vosotros dos-dijo Matt.

-jajajjajaj-se rieron todos.

Cada uno se fue a su casa menos Lily que se fue a casa de Mafalda.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Que pasara en casa de Mafalda?**_

_**Que pasara con los merodeadores?**_

_**Que hará el grupo de Dan?**_

_**Que pasaría con Ángela y Michael?**_

_**Que pensaran hacer James y Sirius cuando se enteren de que Lily y Matt están juntos?**_

_**Sabíais que Mafalda tiene un hermano que le gustan mucho las mujeres?**_

_**y que lleva tiempo detrás de Lily y Ángela?**_

**-NO LO SABIAIS? Pues todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capi, y dejad reviews!**

**_ADELANTO:_**

**No pienso parar hasta que me des un beso**

**-Tú eres gilipollas**

**-Venga Lily que yo se que tu también quieres dármelo**

**Papáááááááááá… ya he llegado**

**-Tu padre se ha ido-dijo James**

**-Que haces tu aquí? **

**-Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato-James**

**-Cornamenta contrólate-le dijo Remus agarrando a su amigo**

**-Dejadme que yo lo mato-dijo levantándose pero Sirius y Remus lo agarraron**

**-Tranquilízate tío que estas muy tenso-dijo Sirius**

**-Pero vosotros no veis que le esta metiendo la lengua hasta el paladar**

**-Para mi que le esta tocando hasta las anginas-dijo Remus**

**-Lo mato-dijo James**

_**Dejad reviews xfa! Besos...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno y aquí hos dejo con un capitulo nuevo jeje espero que disfruteis leyendolo, y no hos olvideis de dejar review!**

**CAPITULO 4**

**ANGELA Y MICHAEL**

De camino a casa:

-Uff que frío hace hoy-dijo Ángela

-Ven- Michael le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros

-Que hora es?

-Aun son las 4 y media, a donde te apetece ir?

-Pues no creo que aya muchos sitios abiertos a estas horas

-Tienes razón, mañana te invito al cine, quieres?

-Me encantaría pero que les decimos a los demás

-Pues le decimos la verdad que vamos a ir al cine porque somos novios

-Quien ha dicho que éramos novios?

-Tienes razón prefieres algo a la vieja usanza- Michael se arrodillo en el suelo y le cogió

la mano de Ángela y le dijo- ooooo princesa Ángela de mi amor el dueño quieres ser mi novia aquí y en el cielo?

-jajajjaja….estas loco lo sabías? Anda levántate que te ensucias

Michael se levanto- aun no me has dicho si o no

-Pero tu que crees claro que quiero ser tu novia tonto

-Que bien- Michael cogió a Ángela y la besó- espera…..me has llamado tonto? Ô.Ô

-Era una broma, anda vámonos a casa

-A la tuya o a la mía

-Cada uno a la suya ya has oído a Lily

-Aun le haces caso a Lily, anda saltémonos las normas por una vez

-Vale a la tuya que mis padres están en casa

-Pues vamos los míos están de viaje

Y se fueron a casa de Michael

**AHORA VAMOS A VER QUE HACIAN LOS 4-F EN CASA DE DAN**

-Esa Lily me las va a pagar os lo juro-decía Dan

-y que lo digas, esa esta pidiendo una broma a gritos- dijo Pablo

-Tenemos que pensar algo muy grande-dijo Braddy

-Aunque sea una chica esta me las va a pagar- Dan

-Y que lo digas aunque sea preciosa esa chica tiene una fiera dentro-dijo Jim

-Pues a pensar chicos- Pablo

-Eso a pensar- dijo Braddy (NDA: ni que estos chicos supieran lo que es pensar)

**VAMOS A VER QUE HACIAN NUESTROS QUERIDOS MERODEADORES**

Solo estaban Sirius, Remus y James en casa de este último Peter se había ido a vivir con su abuela a Madrid (NDA: en realidad no quería ponerlo más así que lo mande de viaje)

-Pero donde se ha metido Peter otra vez?-dijo Sirius

-Se ha ido a Madrid con su abuela-dijo Remus

-Que se ha ido a donde?-dijo James

-Con quien?-dijo Sirius

-Ese chico cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts tenemos que hacer algo con el-dijo James

-Esto no puede quedar así, donde quedara la reputación de los merodeadores?-dijo Sirius

-Bueno dejad ese tema ya y vamos a lo que hemos venido-dijo Remus para cambiar de conversación

-EVANS-dijeron los otros dos a la vez

-Mira como os acordáis cuando queréis- **¬¬** dijo Remus

-Bueno tenemos que pensar en algo para conseguir a esa chica-dijo Sirius

-Yo creo que tenemos que darle una visita, verdad?- Remus

-Si, hay que ser educados y hay que darle una visita para que nos enseñe su casa y su ciudad- Sirius

-Eso mañana mismo a primera hora la vamos buscar antes de que pasen sus amigas y amigos (con algo de rintintín en esta palabra) la vayan a buscar-dijo James

-Ala que peli queréis ver?-dijo Remus que ya había visto la tele al entrar en la habitación

-Ahora tienes televisión cornamenta?-dijo Sirius

-Si, estos muggles inventan cada cosa.-dijo James

-Pues vamos a ver una peli entonces-dijo Sirius

-Pueeeeees yo creo que "triple X-2" estará bien-dijo Remus

-Ay por dios Remus que pelis crees que vamos a ver como se te ocurre coger esa peli por dios no ves que nosotros no podemos ver eso que somos menores de 18…aunque por otro lado…trae aquí si hay que verla se ve-dijo Sirius cogió el CD y se fue hacia la tele

-A ver ahora como le explicamos que es una peli de peleas y acción y no una película X-dijo Remus en voz baja

-Tu tranquilo ya se dará cuenta cuando la ponga….e…. que estas haciendo?-le grito James a Sirius que estaba gritando con la tele e intentando que se comiera el CD a trozos

-Es que esta tele está tonta no quiere el CD

-Sirius mira- James le dio a un botón y se abrió el dvd- ahora pones el disco vuelves a darle al botón y ya está

-Bien venga chicos luces fuera, James aparta de ahí la cama para mí-dijo Sirius y tiró a James de la cama

-No la cama es mía-dijo Remus que tiró a Sirius

La peli estaba empezando

-Shhhhhh…a callar que empieza la peli- la peli empezó y Sirius quedo mirando y mirando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- esto no es una peli porno verdad?

-Hasta que te das cuenta canuto-dijo James

-Me lo podríais haber dicho

-Venga vamos a ver la peli, queréis palomitas?

-si

-SIP

-vale…CROUCH!

-el señorito me llamaba-dijo un elfo domestico no muy viejo

-si quiero que me traigas tres bolsas grandes de palomitas

-Ahora mismo seños-desapareció y en tres segundos volvió a aparecer-aquí tiene seños

-Gracias Crouch puedes retirarte

El elfo hizo una reverencia exagerada y la nariz toco el suelo y desapareció

-Espera un momento-dijo Sirius- tu elfo domestico se llama como el ministro de magia?

-Si es en su honor el debería ser un elfo no un mago cada día se vuelve mas insoportable

-Muy bien hecho cornamenta-dijo Remus

-Venga a ver la peli

Y se quedaron toda la noche hasta las tantas de la madrugada viendo pelis

**EN CASA DE MAFALDA**

En el cuarto de Mafalda las chicas ya tenían los pijamas puestos y se estaban preparando para contárselo todo

-bueno quien empieza-dijo Lily

-tu-dijeron las dos a la vez-jajaj

-tengo novio-volvieron a decir a la vez (NDA: que compenetración por dios)

-que bien Matt ya te lo ha pedido?

-si y a ti te lo ha pedido Charlie

-si fue maravilloso- le contó toda la historia

-que bonito lo mío fue algo parecido-le contó su historia

-bueno solo queda preguntarle mañana a Ángela-dijo Mafalda

-Si pero yo ya se lo que ha pasado

-si?

-Si estos ya son novios

-Yo también lo creo, vemos una peli?

-Vale yo voy abajo por las palomitas, tus padres estan durmiendo verdad?

-Si, porque?

-Imaginate encontrarme con ellos a estas horas de la madrugada en la cocina con un camisón como este

-Si no fueras tan alta mis camisones no te quedarían tan cortos…bueno creo que ese ya es así de corto

-Voy a buscar las palomitas tu busca buenas películas

-Ok mum

**EN LA COCINA**

Lily estaba en la cocina con las palomitas en el microondas estaba mirando como se hinchaba la bolsa (algo estupido creo yo) cuando alguien la cogió de la cintura ella se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta

-Me has dado un susto de muerte no vuelvas a hacer eso

-Lo siento Lily no querría asustarte, que haces aquí a estas horas?

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti

-Acabo de llegar de dar una vuelta con unos amigos

-Pues yo también acabo de llegar y ahora me voy con Maf a ver una peli

-Bueno pues bienvenida de nuevo a casa Lily

-Gracias- se abrazaron

-Estas haciendo palomitas?

-Sip para acompañar la peli

-Puedo acompañaros

-No hoy es noche de chicas lo siento mucho, quizás otro día

-Deacuerdo por lo menos dame un beso de buenas noches, no?

-No, porque ya no tienes dos años y yo no soy tu mami

-En eso te doy la razón eres 20.000 veces mas guapa que mi madre

-Bueno lo que tu digas

-Venga Lily solo un beso-cada vez se acercaba mas

-Mira Jonh para ya quieres? No me hace gracia

-No pienso parar hasta que me des un beso

-Tú eres gilipollas

-Venga Lily que yo se que tu también quieres dármelo-la arrinconó en la pared

-Mira Jonh como no me dejes en paz ahora mismo…

-Que vas a hacer?

-Esto- le dio una patada en sus partes cogió las palomitas que ya estaban hechas le puso azúcar y se fue dejando a un Jonh revolcándose por el suelo de dolor (NDA: que bien le ha estado al capullo este para que aprenda)

**EN LA HABITACIÓN**

-No pienso volver a bajar a la cocina en mi vida

-Te han visto mis padres?

-No peor, me ha visto tu hermano

-Joder…y que te ha dicho?

-pues quería que le diera un beso y el muy capullo me arrincono en la pared para que no pudiera escapar

-y tu que hiciste?

-pues le pegue una patada en sus partes no podía pensar bien y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-créeme jajaj esa es la única forma jajaja de parar a mi hermano jajajaj que bien le ha estado jjajaajja

-pues ve a la cocina a ver como a quedado

-aun estará ahí

-yo creo que va a estar ahí mucho tiempo

-tan fuerte le has dado?

-creo que si

-jajajja voy a mirar-cogio la cámara de fotos y se fue 5 minutos después volvió a subir-ya no estaba cuando fui a mirar

-no? Que pena

-eres tonta! Claro que estaba! Le has dado una buena patada y esto quedara de recuerdo- le enseñó la imagen en la cámara digital- ahora la pasamos al ordenador y la imprimimos para mañana enseñársela a los demás

-si y después a ver una peliiiiii

Y se quedaron viendo pelis

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE LILY**

Tres chicos se estaban preparando para llamar a la puesta

-bueno llamamos o no?

-llama tu Remus ya que tanto hablas-dijo Sirius

-Vale- tock tock tock

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció una chica de unos años más que Lily delgaducha y con cara de caballo (NDA: a que ya habéis adivinado quien es?) Petunia (para los despistados)

-Buenas queríamos saber si podría salir Lilliane-dijo Sirius con una de sus sonrisas

-no

-porque no?-dijo James

-Porque no está en casa

-Y donde esta?-dijo Remus

-Ni lo se ni me importa como si se ha muerto que me da igual

-Se puede saber quien es usted?-dijo Remus (siempre tan educado)

-Soy Petunia Evans, y vosotros?

-Remus John Lupin

-Potter, James Potter

-Black, Sirius Black

-Bueno pues Lily no esta así que ya podéis iros

-Pero no sabes donde está?-dijo James

-Ya os lo he dicho no me importa

-Quien es?-pregunto el padre de Lily-que queríais chicos?

-Saber donde esta Lilliane señor-dijo Remus

-Esta en casa de su amiga Mafalda me acaba de llamar por teléfono

-Y cuando volverá a casa?-dijo Sirius

-No ha de tardar mucho si queréis la esperáis ha dicho que ya venia para aquí

-gracias-dijo James

-Pasad pasad como si estuvierais en vuestra casa y de que conocéis a Lily?

-De Hogwarts-dijo Sirius

-Sois estudiantes

-Si, vamos al mismo curso, las mismas clases y estamos en la misma casa que Lily-dijo Remus

-Pues que bien, has oído eso Petunia?...Petunia?...Creo que se ha ido

Petunia al oír lo de Hogwarts se había ido a casa de Vernon

-yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, no os importaría esperadla aquí solos en casa?-dijo el padre de Lily

-Claro señor usted tranquilo que ya la esperamos aquí-dijo Remus

-bueno como si estuvierais en vuestra casa yo me voy-dijo saliendo por la puerta

"bloom" se había ido el padre de Lily

-Uff que casa tiene Lily verdad?-dijo Remus

-Habéis visto a su hermana?-dijo James

-Lo de ser guapa no debe de ser de familia- dijo Sirius

-jajaj… tenía cara de caballo-dijo James

-jajajjaja-se rieron todos

De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica vestida con una falda verde de tablas y una camisa blanca que le había prestado Mafalda con el pelo mojado entro hasta el salón

-Papáááááááááá… ya he llegado

-Tu padre se ha ido-dijo James

-Que haces tu aquí? No te ha quedado claro lo que te dije el otro día?

-Lily, Lily solo hemos venido a saludarte y a que de paso nos enseñes tu casa y la ciudad-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa Nº5 marca de la casa

-Pues os buscáis a otra chica o mejor os montáis otro club de fans aquí y que ellas os enseñen la ciudad

-Lily no seas mala tu conoces esta ciudad mejor que nadie y además porque no nos enseñas tu casa?

-Ni de coña, donde esta mi padre?

-Tu padre se ha ido a trabajar-dijo Remus

-Mi hermana?

-Se ha ido cuando dijimos que íbamos a tu escuela-dijo James

-Jajaja esa ya no vuelve por aquí hasta mañana

-Porque?-dijo Sirius

-Poque seguro que le habéis dado asco como todo lo que es de mi mundo o como ella dice de mi anormal mundo

-Tu hermana es muy rara-dijo James

-Y además tiene cara de caballo-dijo Sirius

-Canuto!-dijo Remus

-No Lupin, Black tiene razón mi hermana tiene cara de caballo desde el día que nació

-Bueno nos vas a enseñar tu casa o no?-dijo James

-Mirad esperad aquí, vale?

-Porque?-dijo Sirius

-Porque me tengo que ir a cambiar porque le tengo que dar la ropa a mi amiga, entendido? Y además yo porque os doy a vosotros explicaciones?

-Porque lo tienes que hacer-dijo James

-Eso es mentira…bueno esperad aquí, vale?

-VALEEEE-dijeron los 3

-y no toquéis nada-empezó a subir las escaleras y Remus estaba a punto de tocar un libro- he dicho nada!

-Vale, vale-dijo Remus

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Lily

-Wow-dijo James

Lily llevaba unos vaqueros cortos y una camisa sin mangas desabrochada atada encima del ombligo por las puntas.

-Bueno a ver tengo poco tiempo, que queréis?

-Que nos enseñes la ciudad-dijo Sirius

-No tengo tanto tiempo

-Pues porque no quedamos esta tarde?-dijo James

-He quedado

-Pues enséñanos ahora la ciudad-dijo Remus

-A ver si os entra en la cabeza que no pienso enseñaros nada, nada, nada!

-Venga anda que sabemos que tu tienes ganas-dijo Sirius

-Ya fuera de mi casa que me tengo que ir

-Bueno pero mañana volveremos

-Como queráis-dijo Lily sin hacerles caso

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL PARQUE**

Seis chicos estaban hablando animadamente

-Bueno y que habéis hecho vosotros dos ayer?-dijo Lily

-Pues hemos dado una vuelta y después-dijo Ángela

-Hemos ido cada uno a su casa-dijo Michael

-Eso no me lo creo ni yo-dijo Lily-contadme ahora mismo que ha pasado!

-Pues hemos ido a casa de Michael a ver unas pelis-dijo Ángela

-Pero solo a ver pelis?-dijo Lily

-Si Lily solo a ver pelis-dijo Michael

-Bueno os creo

-Y vosotros que?-dijo Ángela

-Nosotros que de que?-dijo Matt

-Que pasó anoche?-dijo Michael

-Pues veras-dijo Charlie-estos señoritos ayer a las 5 de la mañana se dieron un baño en la playa y después se hicieron novios

-Un baño?-dijo Ángela

-A las 5 de la mañana?-dijo Michael

-Pues estos-dijo Matt-dieron un paseito de dos horas por el bosque y después se hicieron novios

-Un paseo?-dijo Ángela

-Por el bosque?

-Dejad de repetirlo todo-dijo Lily

-Entonces ya sois novios?-dijo Ángela señalándolos

-Si-dijo Matt después cogio a Lily y la besó

-OOOOO que bonito-dijo Mafalda

-Pues nosotros también-dijo Charlie cogio a Mafalda y se besaron

-Y nosotros-dijo Michael cogio a Ángela y se besaron

**A UNOS POCOS METROS DE ALLI 3 CHICOS MIRABAN PASMADOS LA ESCENA**

-Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato-James

-Cornamenta contrólate-le dijo Remus agarrando a su amigo

-Dejadme que yo lo mato-dijo levantándose pero Sirius y Remus lo agarraron

-Tranquilízate tío que estas muy tenso-dijo Sirius

-Pero vosotros no veis que le esta metiendo la lengua hasta el paladar

-Para mi que le esta tocando hasta las anginas-dijo Remus

-Lo mato-dijo James

-Espera cornamenta primero tranquilízate-dijo Sirius

-vale-dijo James

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-Bueno y no sabéis lo mejor-dijo Mafalda

-que pasa?-dijo Ángela

-Ayer en mi casa por la noche Lily se encontró con mi hermano

-Por favor Mafalda cállate.-dijo Lily que estaba viendo que cara le quedaba a su novio y sus dos amigos

-Y que paso?-dijo Matt

-Que el capullo de mi hermano la arrinconó en una pared y quiso besarla-dijo Mafalda

-Lo mato-dijo Matt levantándose

-Matt yo creo que mi hermano está mas que muerto-dijo Mafalda

-porque?-dijo Michael

-Porque Lily le dio una buena patada en sus partes…jajajajaja ese no se levanta de la cama en una semana

-Ya que se lo has dicho enséñale la foto-dijo Lily

-que foto?-dijo Charlie

-La que le saco en el suelo de la cocina después de que le diera la patada del siglo

-Enséñamela venga venga venga-dijo Matt

Todos vieron las fotos y se rieron un montón pero la diversión duró poco

-Hola Lily-dijo James

-Potter te he dicho 20.000 veces que me llames Evans

-Como quieras-dijo James poniéndose al lado de Lily

-Déjame en paz Potter y no te me acerques porque te pego una patada que te acuerdas

-Hazle caso-dijo Mafalda- si ves como ha dejado a mi hermano…jajajajja

-Claaaaaro yo no puedo acercarme y el puede besarte, verdad?

-El puede besarme porque es mi novio Potter y tu ni siquiera eres mi amigo-dijo Lily

-De esta te vas a acordar Evans-dijo James

-Mira como tiemblo-dijo Lily

-No te pases Evans-dijo Sirius

-Digo la verdad Black

-Vamonos chicos-dijo Remus

-Hacedle caso a Lupin-dijo Lily

-Nos vamos pero volveremos-dijo Sirius

-Adios mordedores-dijo Charlie

-MERODEADORES  
-joder… es que poneis cada nombre mas complicado-dijo Michael

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 4 ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

**Contestacion a los Reviews:**

**xaica: Siento muchisimo la demora, pero es que ando un poco liada, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Besos...**

**karipotter: Si la cosa se ha puesto muuuy buena y mejor que se va a poner jeje Espero que te guste y no te olvides de dejar review!**

**LILYARIS EVANS BLACK: Bueno pues aquí tienes el cuarto cap. Espero que te siga gustando n.n Xau!**

**ADELANTOS:**

**JAMES QUIERE MATAR A MATT**

**DAN HACE LA BROMA PARA LILY Y SUS AMIGOS/AS**

**LAS CHICAS HACEN NOCHE DE CHICAS**

**LOS CHICOS LA HACEN DE CHICOS**

**LOS MERODEADORES ESPIAN A LAS CHICAS**

**JAMES Y SIRIUS VAN A HACER CUALQUIER COSA POR CONQUISTAR A LILY**

**JAMES SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE LILY**

**BUENO DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO LOS MESES PASARAN MAS RAPIDO PARA QUE LLEGUE EL DIA DE VOLVER A HOGWARTS SINO ESTO ES MUY LENTO PORFAVOR DEJAD REVIEWS O MANDADME UN CORREO ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ey! Cuanto tiempo eh? NO ME MATEN jiji (Virgi se esconde debajo de la mesa) No fue mi culpa (Conciencia:¬¬) Bueno vale si lo admito..me olvide de actualizar! Pero lo importante es quehe actualizado...no?Bueno mejor me dedico a contestar los reviews..ejem...ejem..:**

**Gerulita Evans: Pues si este fic tambien esta allá y si como dijiste esta mas abanzado, pero ya avise que no es mi fic, es de una amiga, yo solo le hago el favor de poner-lo aqui. Asi que el merito es TODO suyo jeje. Un besazo enorme!**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Que dificil el nombrecito jeje...Tranquila poco a poco los merodeadores no quedan tan mal, ten encuenta que esto es solo el principio. Espero que te guste**

**karipotter: Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos wapa y deja un review!**

**LILYARIS EVANS BLACK: Jeje Me alegro que te guste el fic, y esto es solo el principio ya veras cuando esten en Hogwarts lo celoso que puede llegar a ser James!Siento muchisimo el retraso, mil perdones!**

**Capitulo 5**

-Uyyyyyyyyyyy- dijo Lily roja de ira-dios como odio a los merotontos

-a mi me ponen de los nervios-dijo Matt-sobre todo ese Potter

-Uyyy que mi Maty esta celosiiiiiiin-dijo Lily cogiendo los mofletes de Matt

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos-dijo Angela señalando a Michael

-Nos vamos al cine-dijo Michael al ver la cara de Charlie

-Si si al cine-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa picara-ahora lo llaman así

-Nos vamos que se nos hace tarde-dijo Michael y se fue con Angela

-Bueno nos quedamos solos-dijo mafalda- que hacemos hoy por la noche?

-Vosotras haced lo que queráis pero esta noche es…-dijo Charlie

-NOCHE DE CHICOOOOOOOOS-dijeron matt y Charlie

-Pues nosotras haremos noche de chicas-dijo Lily

-Siiiiiiiiiii! Todas pa mi casa-dijo Mafalda

-Ni de coña, yo no aguanto ni un día mas a tu hermano-dijo Lily

-Entonces que hacemos?-dijo Mafalda

-Vamos a la mía que Petunia no esta y tengo la broma perfecta para ella

-OK-dijo Mafalda

-Bueno chicas sentimos dejarlas solas pero tenemos que irnos porque…-dijo Matt

-Tenemos que preparar las cosas para la noche-dijo Michael

-pero vosotros desde cuando os acabáis las frases el uno al otro?-dijo Lily

-EEEin?-dijeron ellos

-Nada anda iros a preparar las cosas-dijo Mafalda

Dicho y hecho los chicos se fueron dejando solas a dos chicas un poco aburridas

-Uff y ahora que hacemos nosotras?-dijo Lily

"allí me colé y en tu fiesta me plante coca-cola para todos y algo de comer"

-que es eso?-dijo Lily

-Creo que es mi móvil-dijo Mafalda

-No sabía que eras fan de Mecano-dijo lily

-Diga?...si…………….ahora?...pe…..pero……..pero mamaaa!...vale vale…….pero no me quemes el armario por favor yo ya voy en camino-dijo Mafalda y colgó

-Quien era?-dijo Lily

-Mi madre o me voy a mi casa y estoy con mi prima o me quema el armario

-que prima?

-ya sabes Ivisha esa tía que te cae tan bien

-ay si ya me acuerdo……un día te la podías traer

-Si si…ni de coña ¬¬

-Bueno piénsalo

-Uy me voy que como me queme el armario me tiro de un puente

-Ad………ios-Mafalda ya se había ido- amigas a mi bueno me voy a pasear

De repente una lechuza paso volando a su lado Lily la cogio y leyó la carta era de su gran amiga del colegio con la que compartía habitación en Hogwarts se llamaba Kitten y era una de sus mejores amigas siempre se lo contaban todo se llevaban muy bien y tenían "casi" los mismos gustos a veces hasta parecían hermanas (si no fuera por el pelo) kitten media igual que Lily tenia los ojos verdes grisáceos tenia el pelo de color castaño claro, era simpática e imperativa era la peque del grupo (solían pincharla usando ese apodo).y la carta decía que llegaría dentro de dos semanas.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES EN CASA DE LILY**

A los pocos minutos llegó su amiga por polvos flu

-Hellowwwwwww!-dijo Kitten-que tal Lily-lil

-Jayoooooooow-dijo Lily-que tal Kit?

-Bien-dijeron las dos a la vez

-Espera –Dijo Lily

-Que ha pasado?

-Los merodeadores están aquí pasando las vacaciones

-En esta casa?

-NOoooo, pero ya me están cansando creo que me persiguen

-Tu tranquila ya veras cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts se van a enterar esos de quienes somos nosotras-dijo metiendo una de sus miradas

-A veces me das miedo cuando miras así lo sabias?

-No pero bueno cuéntame que tal te va

-Ya tengo novio

-Matt te lo pidió?

-Como lo sabes?

-es que todo el mundo lo sabe Lily

-aaaa… y tu que tal?

-Bueno un ligue por aquí otro por allá

-y eso nos lleva a la conclusión de…

-de que al final nada- v.v

-No me jodas, eres un caso crítico

-no soy capaz de quitármelo de la cabeza-dijo sin pensar

-A quien?

-A quien que?

-has dicho que te gustaría quitártelo de la cabeza, a quien?

-a…a…a … a nadie

-Mira Kit soy tu amiga desde hace años sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa dímelo anda

-Mira no puedo decírtelo pero cuando este preparada te lo contaré, Ok?

-Vale, sabes que?

-como lo voy a saber si no me lo has contado? ¬¬

-ja j aja tono sarcástico mira que eres graciosilla, esta noche es noche de chicas

-que bieeeeeeen, pero sabes que?

-NO no lo se como quieres qe lo sepa si no me lo has contado?

-tu si que eres graciosilla……hoy es tarde de compras!

-Pues eso si que no lo sabía yo pero si es tarde de compras no se puede dejar a un lado la tarde de compras es sagrada.

Si algo le gustaba a Lily más que hacer bromas o chinchar a los merodeadores eso eran las compras y cuando las compras iban acompañado de "las compras con kitten" eso era lo más/ cogió su cartera (llena de dinero)(NdA: ya me gustaría a mi la autora abre su cartera y…sorpresa!..no hay nada v.v ) bueno las chicas se fueron al centro comercial entraron en una tienda habían llegado 5 camiones llenos de ropa nueva ultima temporada "lo mas fashion" de las mejores marcas

-Tenemos tiempo para montarnos una peli?-dijo Lily

Kitten mira su reloj-sip todo el del mundo

Cogieron cuanto pudieron y se metieron en los cambiadores (eran un pasillo largísimo y amplio puertas a un lado y al otro) al ser lunes no había gente y se pusieron a cambiarse, hacer pases de modelo e historias (NDA: aun me acuerdo del viernes pasado con mi gran amiga la dependienta nos puso fuera por escándalo publico pero bien q se reía bueno seguimos)

Así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que llego la noche y se fueron a casa de lily cargadas de bolsas Lily llevaba casi todo lleno de faldas y pantalones ajustados mientras que kitten llevaba pantalones anchos y jerséis como podéis ver si en algo se diferenciaban estas dos era de gustos y de moda (que novedad a lily no la echaron de la tienda)

-Uff vamonos ya a casa que tenemos que preparar-dijo Lily

-LA NOCHE DE CHICAAAAAAAAAAS!-dijeron las dos a la vez y se marcharon corriendo hacia casa de Lily

Pero alguien las había estado espiando ni más ni menos que…..tanta ta chaaaaaaaaaaaan

Continuara…

No me matéis no me matéis no me matéis………………………………era broma seguimos

Alguien las había estado espiando ni más ni menos que… si! Los merodeadores!

-Habéis oído eso?-dijo Prongs (cornamenta)

-Si "hoy es noche de chicaas"(dijo imitando a las chicas)-dijo Padfoot (canuto)

-si y nosotros no estamos invitados-dijo moony (lunático)

-pero somos los merodeadores –dijo prongs

-a nosotros no hace falta invitarnos-dijo padfoot

-para ir a cualquier sitio –finalizo moony

-Vamos a prepararnos para ir a su casa-dijo prongs

-pero prongs no ves que no nos va a dejar entrar

-mi querido padfoot vamos a pasar la noche en su balcón

-en su que? Prongs cada día estas peor-dijo moony

-no nos van a ver o os da miedo

-miedo a mi JA yo me río cuando veo al miedo

-si si lo que tu digas padfoot ¬¬

-y además si pasamos la noche en su balcón podremos verlas

-si verlas y oírlas

-jejejjajajajejejaj-se rieron

-vamos a que esperas prongs corre a preparar las cosas

-vamos padfoot moony a prepararlo todo

**EN CASA DE LILY**

-Noooooooooooche de chicas...uuuuu…. noooooooche de chicaaaaaas-gritaba Mafalda

-Mafalda porfavor caaallateeeee-dijeron las demás al unísono

-y petunia?-dijo Ángela a la que no le caía nada bien petunia porque siempre la insultaba porque era rubia natural y petunia decía que era teñida

-se largo de casa porque le dije que iba a traer amigas a dormir

-eso no me lo creo ni yo-dijo Ángela

-di la verdad-dijo Maf

-Hubo pelea verdad?-dijo Kit

-Sip todo comenzó hoy por la mañana…

-----------**flash back**--------------------------

-Mamá acuérdate de que hoy vienen mis amigas a pasar la noche-dijo Lily

-Si cariño ya lo he comprado todo pero acuérdate-dijo Helen la madre de Lily

-Que hay ciertas normas como por ejemplo-dijo Kevin el padre de Lily (NdA: por fin tienen nombreeee…feos pero nombre ya tienen)

-nada de música alta-dijo helen

-nada de chicos-dijo Kevin

-nada de estar hasta las tantas de la mañana-dijo helen

-nada de chicos-dijo Kevin

-nada de llamadas telefónicas-dijo Helen

-nada de chicos-dijo Kevin moviendo el dedo en señal de no

-y lo ultimo y mas importante-dijo Helen

-NADA DE CHICOS-dijeron sus padres a la vez

-Si ya sabéis que en una noche de chicas eso esta prohibido-dijo Lily

-Pero te lo advertimos-dijo Kevin

-Pero mamá a mi no me dejaste que pasaran la noche aquí mis amigas-dijo petunia

-porque yo a tus amigas no las conozco casi nada pero las de Lily son como de la familia…uy se me hace tarde tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo Kevin

-Yo voy a hacer unas compras-dijo Helen

Allí quedaron Lily y Petunia mirándose fijamente en unas miradas que eran Petunia. Odio rencor asco y la de Lily algo así como jodete me han dejado y superioridad

-No te vas a salir con la tuya anormal

-si yo soy anormal tu eres una subnormal

-eso te lo crees tu-dijo Petunia metiéndose de mal humor entonces recordó lo que le decía potter

-Uyyyyyyysh pero que guapa estas cuando te enfadas-dicho esto Petunia empezó a adquirir tal color en la cara que hasta daba miedo

-y tu una mala pécora y una envidiosa

-envidiosa yo?

-si tu porque yo tengo novio y tu no porque eres feísima

-creo que te equivocas hermanita

-en que me equivoco?

-que yo ya tengo novio

-y quien es? El vagabundo de la esquina?

-no, pero quizás te suene cierto chico alto metro setenta y ocho ojos azul cristalino con un bronceado impactante, con unos abdominales de revista…

-Pues mira tu pero no me suena

-que además es el capitán del equipo de fútbol de nuestro pueblo

-estas saliendo con matt?

-si

-eso no te lo crees ni tu como se iba fijar el en una chica como tu

-Pues mira yo no lo se pero no creo que se fuera fijar en ti la verdad es que no se ni como ese tal Vernon se fijo en ti seguro que fue porque como el no encuentra a ninguna chica

-eso es mentira!-dijo petunia a punto de estallar porque petunia estaba colada por Matt

-Pues no creo que Matt se fijara en alguien como tu

-Y por que no? A lo mejor no te lo ha dicho y esta saliendo contigo para acercarse a mi

-jajjajajaaa-lily en pleno estado de risa- eso no te lo crees ni tu-dijo secándose las lagrimas que le caían-por dios con esa cara de caballo que tienes y esa piel tan paliducha

-Mi piel es pura porcelana!

-Si si por lo blanca porque de suave no tiene nada

-vete a la mierda-dicho esto lily se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro

-ya he ido ahora que hago?

-serás…

-Yo seré lo que quieras pero no tengo tiempo para discutir porque va a llegar una amiga de hogwarts

-y por donde va a venir?

-por nuestra chimenea

-Me voy yo no aguanto mas en esta casa de locos

-Adiooooooos hermanita

-que te zurzan

Dicho esto Petunia se fue por la puerta dando un enorme portazo y no volvió a aparecer

**------------fin del flash back----------------------**

-que bueno me gustaría estar ahí para ver la cara de tu hermana-dijo maf

-uff pero le dijiste unas cuantas verdades –dijo Ángela

-y eso esta bien hecho a ver si se le bajan los humos-dijo kitten

-a si me olvidaba-dijo Maf

-que pasa?-dijo Ángela

-Mi hermano os manda saludos sobre todo a ti Lily dice que no te le vas a escapar y que ya sabe que estas colada por el y por eso sales con Matt

-Yo ahora mismo voy a matar a tu hermano-dijo Lily levantandose

-No no no, tu no te vas a ningún sitio jovencita hasta que me expliques que ha pasado-dijo kitten

-Ya vale te lo explico pero después lo mato-dijo Lily y después le contó la historia del hermano de Mafalda

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BALCON**

-que suerte tenemos-dijo prongs

-si mira que dar su fiesta justo en la habitación que tiene balcón.-dijo moony

-mirad es la rarita de kitten-dijo padfoot

-oooooh padfoot no la llames así que ya sabemos que te gusta-dijo prongs

-que a mi me gusta? No os niego que sea guapa pero de ahí a que me guste hay mucho camino y además me gustaría pasar una nochecita con ella-dijo padfoot con una sonrisa picara en la cara-pero ahora mismo estoy concentrado en una presa mas grande EVANS

-Bueno callaos ya que parecen que van a hacer algo-dijo Prongs acercándose a la ventana

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION**

-Bueno chicas y que hacemos?

-Yo se yo se-dijo kitten

-que?-dijo Maf

-porque no jugamos a…tan ta ta chaaaaaaan

-quieres decirlo o te lo sacamos a cosquillas?-dijo Ángela acercándose peligrosamente

-vale vale…lily tráeme la guía telefónica

-Para queee?

-tu tráemela

-Pero tú sabes lo que pesa podría darme lumbago

-Tú ve y calla

-Si mi coronel

Al cabo de unos minutos subió Lily con un librazo enorme (la guia telefonica)

-Ya está, ahora vas a decirme para que lo quieres?

-sip... lo quiero porque vamos a llamar

-a todos?-dijo Maf

-Nooooooo solo a chicos guapos-dijo Kitten

-AAAAAAA me apunto yo primer-dijo Maf

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaf ¬¬

-queeeee?

-tienes novio-dijo Ángela

-tu también y lily también, que pasa se lo vais a contar?

-no-dijeron las tres a la vez

-Pues ya está a llamar se ha dicho-dijo kitten

Llamaron durante una hora haciendo bromas telefónicas y pidiendo citas a chicos que al final dejaron plantados eso si nunca dieron su nombre verdadero

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

-uff chicas mejor nos ponemos los pijamas, no?-dijo Lily

-Si a ver voy a buscarlos… -dijo kit

**EN EL BALCON**

-diooooooooos esto se empieza a animar-dijo padfoot

-y que lo digas esto es digno de foto-dijo moony

-ee tengo una idea-dijo prongs

-que pasa amigo?-dijo padfoot

-saquémosle una foto a evans así podríamos chantajearla

-si es buena idea pero no tenemos cámara-dijo moony

-tienes razón bueno a disfrutar del espectáculo chicos-dijo padfoot

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION**

-Bueno hay un pijama de pantalón corto-dijo kit

-es mío-dijo mafalda que lo tenia de la otra fiesta allí guardado

-un camisón digamos casi largo porque llega debajo de las rodillas-dijo kit

-es mío-dijo Ángela igual que mafalda

-uno de pantalón largo que es mío-dijo kit

-y el conjunto de falda y jersey de tiras es mío-dijo Lily cogiendo el que quedaba

-bueno vamos a cambiarnos-dijo Maf

**LOS MERODEADORES CADA VEZ SE HACERCABAN MAS A LA VENTANA HASTA QUE SE QUEDARON PEGADOS A ELLA**

-yo no pienso cambiarme con las cortinas abiertas-dijo kit

-tienes razón-dijo lily

-y si esta el hermano de mafalda por ahí vigilándonos-dijo Ángela

-eeeeee, no creo que sea tan pervertido pero por si acaso-dijo Mafalda cerrando las cortinas

**EN EL BALCON**

-mierda, me cago en kitten y sus amiguitas-dijo padfoot

-nos a arruinado las mejores vistas de todo hogwarts-dijo prongs

-bueno a ver si abren las cortinas –dijo moony

-aunque no las veamos a ellas podemos ver sus sombras-dijo padfoot volviendo a pegarse en el cristal

Sus amigos iban a hacer lo mismo cuando alguien abrió las cortinas y vio a Sirius ahí

-Que haces aquí troglodita?-dijo Kitten pero sirius no decía nada estaba mirándola ella vestida con un pijama de pantalón largo y una camiseta de tiras (hacia calor)

-que pasa Kit?-dijo Lily sirius desvió la vista para ver mejor a la pelirroja que llevaba una minifalda y un jersey con tiras que la de un lado le caí del hombro al ser demasiado grande ( o ella era muy pequeña)

-Nada estos gilipollas que los he pillado aquí mirándonos-dijo kit- menos mal que cerramos las cortinas

-si menos mal que tengo buenas ideas-dijo Mafalda con un pijama de pantalón corto arriba de la rodilla

-Tu? Buenas ideas?-dijo Ángela apareciendo por detrás con un camisón por debajo de las rodillas atado en cruz en la espalda

-Seréis hijos de…….. Mejor me callo-dijo Lily

-que hacemos con ellos Lil?-dijo kit poniendo una de sus sonrisas maliciosas

-pues por ahora los invitamos a entrar no?-dijo mirando a los merodeadores con una falsa sonrisa

Los merodeadores quedaron estupefactos cuando oyeron a lily decir eso, pero al cabo de cinco minutos estaban dentro de la casa de lily sentados en el suelo

-bueno Lily que hacemos con ellos'-dijo Mafalda

-No se no se-dijo ella

-Les obligamos a que hagan un streaptess-dijo Ángela con un brillo en los ojos

Los merodeadores las miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos

-noooooooo-dijo Lily

-como que no?-dijo maf

-eso como que no? Si están buenísimos lily imagínatelos desnudos

-ya chicas no veis que son mas feos que los chimpancés además de tener las mismas neuronas-dijo Kitten que se había quedado roja con la idea del streptease

-tu también me gustas mucho-dijo padfoot en tono sarcástico

-ya lo tengo-dijo Lily

-que hacemos?-pregunto maf

-Juguemos a un juego-dijo Lily

-A que? Al parchis?-dijo Ángela tono sarcástico

-nooooooo-dijo lily-a verdad o reto

-a que? Pero que clase de juego es ese?-dijo moony

-es uno que acabo de encontrar en una revista-dijo Lily mostrando la revista

- a ver…mmmmm…me gusta vamos a jugar-dijo Kitten después de mirarla

Se pusieron en circulo y Lily con la revista en las manos

-Bueno hay que decidir que se va a llevar quien gane el premio-dijo Lily

-cualquier cosa?-dijo prongs

-cualquier cosa como ser esclavos, besarse, salir, etc-dijo Kitten

-Pues el que gane será el rey y los demás los súbditos-dijo padfoot

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAA**

**NO ME MATEIS PORFAVOR PERO TENIA QUE DEJARLO EN ALGO INTERESANTE PARA QUE OS GUSTE MAS ASIQUE TRANQUI Q ENSEGUIDIIIIISIMA HAGO OTRO CAPI **

**ADELANTOS QUE NO SE SI PASARAN PERO YA SE VERA**

**-NO SE VERA TODO EL JUEGO SOLO UNAS PARTES COMO EL BESO ENTRE PADFOOT Y KITTEN**

**-LA APUESTA DE LOS MERODEADORES CON LILY VA A CAMBIAR PERO EN VEZ DE A BIEN A MAL **

**-LOS MERODEADORES NO VUELVEN A APARECER EN TODAS LAS VACACIONES (NO ME MATEIS)**

**-LILY EMPIEZA A SOSPECHAR DE PORQUE LOS MERODEADORES NO DAN SEÑALES DE VIDA**

**-UN OBJETO NO IDENTIFICADO SECUESTRA A WORTMAIL (FUI YO EN UN COCHE PASA ALGO) Y LO MATAN ( EL SE LO BUSCO NO LO AGUANTO)**

**-LOS MESES PASAN RAPIDO **

**-SE ACERCA EL DIA DE VOLVER A HOGWARTS**

**-APARECE IVISHA LA PRIMA DE MAFALDA**

**-LILY SE PELEA CON MATT Y …ROMPEN**

**ALA PARA MAS ADELANTOS PREGUNTENLE A LA AUTORA OSEA DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love Weasley's and Merodeadores:** No te creas, tampoco soy tan mala solo queria dejar un poco de intriga jeje xD Espero que este cap. te guste jeje Muchos besos

**karipotter: **Lo importante es que dejes el review jeje asi me alegras jeje, porque tengo tan poquitos review...que uno solo ya me alegra, asi que tu sigue enviandome Bueno espero que te guste. XAU!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:** Me alegra que aun asi me sigas enviando reviews jeje, que eso a mi me gusta jiji Bueno aunque se que ya lo has leido y que supongo que te gusto, te pido que me sigas dejando un review jeje!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

-de acuerdo vamos a jugar, quien empieza?-dijo Mafalda

-Yo-dijo Ángela

-Bueno reto o verdad?-dijo Lily

-mmmm… reto

-dale un beso al chico que quieras en la mejilla

Ángela se lo dio a moony

-Bueno ahora voy yo-dijo kitten

-reto o verdad?-dijo Lily

-reto –dijo kitten toda decidida

-ejem cierra los ojos y un jugador que nosotros queramos te va a besar y tu tienes que adivinar quien ha sido, vale'

-vale-dijo no muy segura le cerro los ojos los otros le hicieron una seña a un chico este se acerco a ella y la beso durante ¡10 minutos! Le sacaron las vendas y ella quedo mirando a los 3 chicos

-a ver quien crees que ha sido'-dijo Lily

-puees creo que ha sido sirius-dijo kitten toda colorada

-correcto –dijo Lily-bueno creo que me toca a mi toma kit

-a ver verdad o reto?

-pues reto

-mm ven aquí que te lo tengo que decir en voz baja-lily se acerco kit le dijo algo al oído que la dejo de piedra después de asimilarlo Lily se levantó se dirigió hacia prongs se puse de rodillas delante de el que estaba sentado también así acerco su cara a la de el y le dijo con voz sensual intentando no reírse

-"me muero por besar tus labios ardientes y repetir"

Prongs se quedo de piedra al igual que los demás menos kitten que se estaba partiendo de risa

-Pues por mi vale-dijo Prongs atrayendo a Lily hacia si

-Pero que haaceeeees? Era un reto tonto!

-Bien Lily tres puntos mas para ti

A Mafalda le toco besar a lupin

A lupin hacer un strepteasse pero quedando en ropa interior

A sirius le toco que le vendaran los ojos una de las chicas le diera un pico y que no se lo dijeran hasta el final del juego cosa que a kitten no le gusto mucho

DOS HORAS DESPUES

-uff… ahora a contar los puntos-dijo Lily 5 minutos después-no me lo puedo creer

-que pasa lil? -Dijo kit miro las cuentas-o dios mío

-que pasa chicas'-dijo padfoot

-pues que el ganador es… James-dijo Lily con pesar

-Si si si siiiiiiiiiii, tenéis que ser mis esclavos, jjajajaj-dijo Prongs

-Lo que tu quieras pero yo quiero saber quien me ha besado-dijo (como no) sirius

-No te beso te dio un pico-dijo Kit-que es muy diferente

-Me dio lo que tu quieras pero yo quiero saber quien ha sido

-Pues si sigues así a lo mejor no te lo dice en tu vida

-yo a ti no te he pedido opinión

-pues ahora mismo pienso hablar con las chicas para que nadie te diga quien ha sido

-no serás capaz?

-si que lo soy

-no, no lo eres

-si

-no

-q sii

-que noooo

-SIIIII

-NOOOOOOOO

-CALLAOS YA JODER-dijo Lily-fui yo Black yo te besé

-Tu?

-Si yo ahora creo que tenéis que iros que ya es muy tarde-dijo Lily

-Tienes razón ala chicos allí tenéis la ventana-dijo Mafalda a modo de despedida

-Eso vosotros por donde habéis venido ala venga al balcón y de allí

-a vuestra casaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaron todas

-vale vale ya nos vamos

Los merodeadores se fueron y las chicas se quedaron conversando y decidieron no contarle nada a nadie de lo que habia pasado esa noche en casa de Lily hasta tarde viendo pelis comiendo palomitas probándose ropa y haciendo todo lo que hacen las chicas

EN CASA DE LOS MERODEADORES

-Yo creo que cada vez tengo mas probabilidades con Lily-dijo padfoot

-Porque lo dices'-dijo Prongs

-Porque por ahora ya la he besado-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Cambiemos la apuesta-dijo Prongs

-A ver que quieres cambiar?-dijo Moony

-Gana el que llegue a ultima base con Lily, me entendeis?-dijo Prongs

-Perfectamente amigo, gana el que se acueste con la pelirroja-dijo Padfoot

-Mira que listo es nuestro niño-dijo Prongs

-Pero que os parece si empezamos en Hogwarts ahora centrémonos en descansar y

-preparar bromas-acabo Moony

-Si, dejemos a las locas y vayamos a lo nuestro-dijo Padfoot

Los merodeadores no volvieron a aparecer en todas las vacaciones y esto extraño mucho a Lily. Con una excepción james volvió a casa de lily con sus amigos para cobrar la apuesta del juego ósea que fueran sus esclavos.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE LILY A LAS 10:00 DE LA MAÑANA

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-la puerta-dijo Kit

-Joder quien será a esta hora?-dijo Lily

-ve abrir Lily-dijo Mafalda

-Y porque yo?

-Porque es tu casa y nosotras invitadas te parece poco-dijo Ángela

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Esa es una excusa muy mala

-te daré otra tu eres…-dijo mafalda pero fue interrumpida por

-quieres ir a abrir la jodida puerta!-dijo Kit

-ya voy-dijo Lily con gran pesar bajo las escaleras cruzo el salón y llego a la puerta la abrió y se encontró con

-Oh nooooo!-dijo Lily con cara de fastidio- Pero que queréis vosotros? Mi puerta tiene un imán para atraer a los entupidos como vosotros o que?

-No preciosa venimos por algo muy importante-dijo Sirius

-Venís a por un cerebro? lo siento pero no me sobran-dijo Lily a punto de cerrarles la puerta pero James la agarro

-No, hemos venido a cobrar la apuesta del juego que tengo todo el derecho

-Mira Potter llevo durmiendo una hora y ahora me vienes tu diciendo que quieres que sea tu esclava, tu que crees que voy a hacer?

-que si?-dijo Remus

-pues nooooo estoy muy cansada

-Pues vendré otro día a cobrar mi apuesta

-eso si estoy en casa

-estarás porque si no os vamos a buscar-dijo Sirius

-No te pases de la raya Black que tu no mandas en nadie-dijo Kit apareciendo por detrás de Lily

-uyy! A llegado la diosa de la casa-dijo Sirius a modo de broma

-No empieces Black que he dormido poco y como me enfade no respondo de mis actos

-Pues mira tu por donde pero yo si quiero enfadarte, además tienes un pijama muy sexy-dijo con una sonrisa pícara agarrándola por la cintura

"PLAF"

Sirius Black tenía marcada la mano de Lily en la cara

-PERO QUE HACES? Como le haya pasado algo a mi cara te mato

-como vuelvas a tocarme Black ¡te capo!

-que mujer por dios! Cualquier chica estaría encantada de que el gran Sirius Black le hubiera hecho lo que te iba a hacer a ti

-Y que ibas a hacer Blacky?

-Besarte, te parece poco?

-y para que vas a besarme si no lo soportas?

-Es que desde el día del juego en que te di el beso tengo ganas de mas-dijo Acercándose

-Black como te sigas acercando vas a tener otra marca en el otro lado de la cara

-Tranqui fieraaaaaaa!-dijo Sirius poniéndose a una distancia prudente

-olvídame Black! No te me vuelvas a acercar, te lo advierto-dijo Kit y se marcho enfadada a su habitación

UNOS METROS MAS ALLA DOS PERSONAS ESTABAN EN ALGO PARECIDO

-Venga Evans yo solo he venido a cobrar mi apuesta

-Que no Potter que tengo mucho sueño y hoy no pienso hacerte de esclava

-Si cobro mi apuesta te dejo tranquila todas las vacaciones

-Creo que nos empezamos a entender-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-pero hoy no-dijo cambiándola rápidamente a una de seriedad

-Vale pues mañana vengo a cobrarla

-A lo mejor mañana no estoy

-Pues dime tu cuando vengo entonces, porque te lo advierto Evans como no cobre aquí mi apuesta te la haré cobrar a ti en Hogwarts por la vez de los que no están allí

-Dame tu número de móvil y ya te llamo yo

-Mi numero de que?

-De móvil imbecil

-que es un móvil?

-ay dios mío 6 años de estudios muggle y no sabe lo que es un móvil

-A lo mejor si lo se pero no se me viene en este momento a la cabeza

-dime Potter…como te salen esas excusas tan buenas? Las estudias por la noche o que?

-Muy graciosa Evans a ver que es un móvil lista?

-Que te lo diga aquí nuestro queridíííííííííííísimo Remus

-Yo? Porque yo?

-Porque tu eres muy inteligente y seguro que en las clases en vez de dormir como hacen algunos (¬¬) digo sin mirar a nadie, tomaras apuntes, digo yo

-Pues si pero no se si

-Remus tu eres muggle yo creo que sabrás lo que es un móvil

-Pues claro que lo se

-entonces que pasa?

-que no se como explicárselo a este… a este…

-a este merluzo?

-Un poco de respeto que estoy aquí

-Ya lo se Potter tu ego cubre toda la sala

-JA JA JA ¬¬ muy graciosa, muuuuuuuuy graciosa

-bueno un teléfono móvil es como un teléfono pero móvil-dijo Remus (NdA: ir con los merodeadores empieza a afectarle)

-ajajajjajajjajajajajjajjjejejejajajjajajejjeje-lily estaba por el suelo revolcándose de risa-muy buena explicación remus nadie sería capaz de explicarlo mejor ajjajajja

-Explícaselo tu mejor Evans a ver como lo haces

-Creo que ya lo he entendido

-jajjajajajajaaj

-ahora de que te ríes?-dijo james

-de ti a saber como os explica Remus las cosas en hogwarts jajjajajaja

-cambiando de tema-dijo James-tengo movil

-Pues dame tu número de movil

-eeeee estooooooo a veeeer como eraaaa

-no lo sabes, verdad?

-que vaaaaa pero claro que lo seeeeeee…………no, no lo sé v.v

-Pues te doy el mío y me llamas y ya me queda gravado tu número-dijo Lily

James saco su movil (ultimo modelo) (NdA: y yo que aun tengo un nokia 3220) y Lily trajo el suyo (nokia 3220) (NdA: otra igual que yo)

-Apunta 666629544

-Ya esta le damos a llamar y

"que pasa neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng pilla el teléfono, ey tío pilla el teléfono neng que te están llamando"

-quieres dejar de llamar?-dijo Lily

-es que me mola la musiquilla

-ala ya tengo tu número y es: 685441776 pues yo no lo veo tan difícil

-bueno tu llámame cuando estéis listas para hacer de mis esclavas

-para eso no voy a estar preparada en la vida

-yo no digo cuando estéis preparadas digo cuando tengáis tiempo

-para eso tampoco

-pues mas vale que me llames o te voy a buscar y le cuento a tu novio que le estas poniendo los cuernos

-me estas amenazando?

-no preciosa noooo, como dices eso, te estoy chantajeando

-Mira Potter sal de mi casa antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir

-como que?

-como cortarte lo justo y lo necesario para que no vuelvas a reproducirte en tu vida

-UPS-dijeron remus y james a la vez que se llevaron las manos a sus partes en un acto reflejo

-bueno nosotros ya nos íbamos-dijo remus cogiendo a james y a sirius-hasta otra Lily

-Adiooooooooos…. Y no volváis.

Lily cerró la puerta con un portazo

-Dios dame paciencia-decía Lily mientras subía las escaleras

-Que pasa Lil?-dijo Ángela

-Nada los anormales de siempre

-Y no los invitaste a subir?-dijo Mafalda levantándose de golpe y corriendo escaleras abajo

-MAAAAAAAAAF! Ya se han ido y además tu tienes novio-dijo Lily

-OOOOOO! E llegado demasiado tarde, me podrías haber avisado-dijo Maf

-Si fuisteis vosotras que me mandasteis abrir la puerta

-Bueno que querían?-dijo Ángela

-Cobrar la apuesta del juego

-Queeee? Pues mira que son rápidos para cobrar-dijo Kitten

-Tu calla que le has dejado una buena marca a Black en la cara-dijo Lily

-Le has hecho un chupón!

-noooooooooooo!-dijo Kit horrorizada

-Le ha dado una bofetada-dijo Lily

-Y yo sin la cámara de video-dijo Mafalda

-Otra vez será-dijo Kit-porque no creo que sea la última vez

-jajajjajja-se rieron todas

-vamos a dormir-dijo Ángela

Las chicas pasaron el día durmiendo y al día siguiente a las 9:00 de la mañana…

-Bueno y que hacemos hoy? Los chicos tienen entrenamiento todo el día-dijo Lily

-Pues yo no se que hacer –dijo Mafalda

-Ya hemos hecho de todo-dijo Ángela

-las compras los juegos los cuchicheos mirar chicos, etc.-dijo Kit

-tengo una idea-dijo Maf

-Anda yaa! Tu? Una idea? Cuéntame otra que esa no me la creo-dijo Lily

-Me vas a dejar exponer mi "idea" señorita "soy la bromista mas chachi del planeta"

-claro claro U

-Porque no llamamos a los chicos para pagarles de una vez la apuesta?

Ô.o

-Si es que ya lo decía yo, tu no puedes tener ideas-dijo Lily

-Venga chicas no tenemos nada mas que hacer, hacedlo por mi, a que chi?

-Odio a Potter crees que me gusta que me de ordenes?-dijo Lily

-Llama-le dijo dándole el móvil con una mirada amenazadora

-vale-dijo Lily

Pi…pi…pi…pi…pi…pi…pi…pi…pi… (Marcación del número, que original)

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……………………………..piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (comunicando, XD)

-Diga-djo la voz de James

-Potter?-dijo Lily

-hola mi amor sabia que no tardarías en llamarme

-Potter ya sabes por donde te puedes meter el mi amor, entendido?

-bueno y que me querías preciosa?

-pues veras te llamaba porq mis padres no están en casa y..

-te sentías sola y quieres que vaya a darte calor

-Potter o te callas o te callo

-bueno vale dime para que me llamas

-Para que vengas a cobrar tu estupida apuesta

-voy para ahí espera 5 minutos

-hasta luego

-hasta ahora

Pick (colgó)

EN CASA DE JAMES

-Chicos a vestirse que hoy toca cobrar la apuesta

-Vamos para allá-dijo sirius-oye amigo no nos hagas hacer cosas muy duras

-tu tranquilo quien mas va a hacer son las chicas-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-jajajajajaj que bien nos lo vamos a pasar-dijo sirius y remus

EN CASA DE LAS CHICAS

-Bueno ahora a esperar por esos gilipollas-dijo Lily sentándose en el sillón con sus amigas

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

-ya hemos llegado chicas-dijo sirius entrando en la casa

-pero de que vas vestido-sirius iba de empleado del servicio con una corona de cartón

-tu espera y veras quien se ríe mas-dijo remus que venia parecido a sirius con unos pantalones negros camisa pajarita y chaqueta de traje de camarero

-tomad-dijo James (que venia vestido de rey) pasándole a cada chica una bolsa-id a vestiros

-ni lo sueñes potter no me pienso poner esto-dijo (como no) Lily

-o te lo pones tu o te lo pongo yo…espera tienes razón te lo pongo yo

La cara de lily era de fotografía

-ya me visto yo sola no soy una niña pequeña-dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia una habitación

Las chicas fueron bajando una a una cada una con un traje diferente escogido por los merodeadores

Mafalda llevaba un traje de mujer negro con un delantal blanco parecido al de la condesa en mis adorables vecinos y con un plumero que le habían comprado

Ángela llevaba uno parecido pero mas corto que el de Mafalda sin delantal y de abrochar por delante con una sartén (NdA: que original no? XD) iba de cocinera con su gorrito y todo

Kitten llevaba un traje por la rodilla de manga corta y con escote en v unos zapatos de tacón iba vestida de sirvienta con una bandeja

Y por ultimo y por eso no menos importante bajo Lily…gritando (NdA: y yo digo nunca se cansa? Es que yo paso el día gritando con mi hermana pero siempre acabo cansada)

Llevaba un traje de bailarina del vientre (ya sabéis eses trajes que son una falda de tela transparente roja hasta los pies abiertas por un lado con un cinturón de esas cosas redondas grandes como monedas de plata y la parte de arriba tipo bikini con mangas largas también rojas transparentes (NdA: las mangas no seáis mal pensados) llena de pulseras.

Lily bajaba furiosa

-Potter tu que te piensas que es esto, una obra de teatro?

-Lily mi chica favorita acuérdate de que ahora soy tu rey y tenéis que obedecerme en todo lo que diga

-Y a que viene la corona de Blackie? Que es el rey de los tontos?-dijo Kit

-Pero tu que te crees niñata? Que eres chachi guay y la tía mas guapa de Hogwarts o que?

-Mira quien fue a hablar Sirius-soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Black

-No empieces castañita (sirius le decía así por su color de pelo)

-y tu que? Berenjena!

-NO EMPECEIS POR DIOS AQUÍ EL REY SOY YO Y CUANDO NO ESTE DISPONIBLE MI MANO DERECHA AQUÍ PRESENTE-señalo a Sirius-TOMARA EL MANDO

-como no me había dado cuenta-dijo en un susurro kit

-bueno y que tal si nuestra querida Angi nos va a preparar algo de comer?-dijo James

-pero yooooo? Porque yo?

-para que crees que te hemos dado una sartén? Para plantarla en el jardín?-dijo James

-Ya voy-dijo Angi resignada

-Bueno y aquí nuestra queridísima Mafalda nos va a preparar la piscina –dijo James

-Ya voy-desapareció por la puerta de atrás

-Bueno y nuestra amiguita Kit nos va a ir al kiosco de la esquina a comprar estas revistas-le pasó una lista-y después al videoclub a alquilar estas-le paso otra lista con el dinero-tu tranquila que pagamos nosotros

-Pero vosotros estáis locos o que? Yo no pienso ir a buscar esto! ME NIEGO!

-Mira-dijo James aquí nuestro amigo Padfoot te va a explicar lo que pasa como no me hagas caso adelante Padfoot

-Padfoot? Padfoot? Yo pensaba que al salir del parvulario se dejaba de meter motes entupidos y sin sentido-dijo Lily

-Lilita cállate y deja que PADFOOT explique-dijo James Lily bufo

-Pues mira Kit-dijo Sirius acercándose peligrosamente-como no obedezcas a nuestro rey tendré que castigarte y te aseguro que me encantaría hacerlo así que por mi pórtate mal

-Tenéis razón voy a comprar las revistas y las cintas-dijo marchándose hacia la puerta Lily la siguió

-Lily! Ven aquí que aun no te he dado una orden!

-a mi no me tutees Potter

-Oíste lo que ha dicho Padfoot

-Si oí lo que dijo Black

-Señorito Sirius para ti-dijo Sirius haciéndose notar

-Pues en vez de castigarte el te castigare yo-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

-A ver que quieres Potter-dijo Lily

-No, no y no yo soy el rey dime: "que desea su majestad?"

-Que desea su majestad?-dijo Lily –pero será capullo de mierda el creído este-pensó

-Pues no se tu que crees que le podemos decir que haga a nuestra criada personal y bailarina del vientre

Lily los miró horrorizada, no me irán a pedir que bailé la danza del vientre, verdad?...verdad?...hay dios mío que seguro que es eso y ahora que hago?...ay dios mío que de esta no me libro!...juro que no vuelvo a apostar en mi vida-dijo Lily para si

-Bueno Lily que tal si nos bailas un poco

Pero en ese momento llego Mafalda

-La piscina ya esta lista para los señoritos-dijo con ritintin

Salvada por los pelos pensó Lily

Se fueron hacia la parte de atrás de la casa de Lily tenía un enorme jardín con un espacio para jugar al tenis y al otro lado para hacer la barbacoa de los domingos y casi de lado de la casa estaba la piscina era enorme (NdA:y yo me tengo que conformar con la pisci y las playas del pueblo, no es justooooo ;

Mafalda se quedo allí mirando como los merodeadores se ponían en bañador y se tiraban a la piscina

-maf tráeme algo de beber-dijo remus que estuvo callado todo el rato

-Pero que es esto a tus amigos los tratas como reyes-dijo Lily

-Por eso…son mis amigos lily y por eso lo hago, a mi también tráeme una bebida

-a mi también-dijo Sirius

Lily se quiso volver a escapar pero…

-Lilitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-llamaron los tres a la vez

-no me llaméis lilita!

-cálmate que soy tu rey y te llamo como me da la gana

-que quiere su majestad?-dijo Lily apretando los dientes

-que bailes-dijo sirius

-y si no se bailar

-la inventas-dijo James

-es que nunca lo he visto si me explicaras

-te lo explico yo-dijo remus-danza del vientre: movimientos ondulantes del abdomen, de las caderas y elegantes movimientos de brazos. Ejecutada por bailarines de ambos sexos, tanto aficionados como profesionales, contiene influencias clásicas y populares. Algunos sitúan su origen en las bailarinas profesionales de la cultura islámica medieval y de la España musulmana. Otras hipótesis la relacionan con danzas religiosas prehistóricas que se llevaban a cabo para conseguir un feliz alumbramiento. En la actualidad se practica como mero entretenimiento.

Plas plas plas…lily aplaudía

-Dios remus esto si que es una definición y no la que diste del teléfono móvil

James se hecho a reír

-creo que me he perdido-dijo sirius O.o

-Bueno dejaros de rollos-dijo james-pelirroja a bailar y no me vengas con excusas

-de acuerdo esta vez no tengo opción-la peli…digo Lily levanto los brazos cuando iba a empezar a bailar

-aquí tenéis vuestras puñeteras cintas y revistas por vuestra culpa he perdido la imagen que la gente tenia de mi; ; ahora piensan que soy una pervertida o algo por el estilo, Lily que haces?-dijo Kit mirando a Lily aun con los brazos levantados

-Va a bailar, así que adelante Lily-dijo Sirius

-me hacéis ir por las cintas y no las veis y las revistas no las leéis?

-eso queda tiempo pero para ver a Lily bailar danza del vientre no-dijo remus

-Buff-bufo kit

-y tu espérate ahí que después te tengo que poner un castigo por gritarle a tus superiores y exigirles cosas-dijo sirius con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-ahí voy-pensó Lily-espero no hacer demasiado el ridículo y que nadie me vea-sigue pensando empezó a moverse suavemente con movimientos de cadera hacia un lado y hacia el otro después…

CONTINUARA…

(la autora se esconde detrás de una pared de piedras)

-no me mateiiiiiiiis! la verdad no lo he dejado en nada muy interesante

• Cual será el castigo de sirius hacia kit?

• Como acabara esto del juego?

• Quien será el amor de remus?

• Cuando coño llegara el día de irse a hogwarts? A eso puedo responder XD dentro de dos o tres capis máximo llegara hogwarts

• Que hará lily con matt cuando se valla?

• Quien es ivisha?

• Que pasara con el hermano de maf?

• Que paso con la broma de los 4 f?

• Porque tarda tanto la autora en actualizar? ¬¬

-A eso también puedo responder -dice Eva

-pues cuenta cuenta

-Pues es que estos días esta muy ocupada

-Con que? ¬¬

-con ir de fiesta te parece poco? Sabes lo que es marcharse un viernes a las 5 de la tarde y llegar un lunes a las 4 sin haber dormido?

-la verdad es que no

-pues por eso no he tenido tiempo de pasarme por aquí tuve que dormir y claro se me fue el capi

-pues que no vuelva a ocurrir

-pero tu quien crees que eres? Mi madre?

-algo por el estilo

-anda vete y déjame tranquila

Plaff! Se cerró la puerta

* * *

**Bueno hasta otro capi dentro de uno o dos días el capitulo 7 espero no tardarme mucho, jeje **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Quiero subir el proximo antes de que se terminen las vacaciones, asi que si me mandan reviews puede que para nochevieja deje otro jeje Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchisimias gracias por todos los reviews! Espero que sigais leyendo esta historia, hos prometo que actualizare pronto! La verdadera autora (Es decir mi amiga, os acordais? Si esa que os dije que no queria subirla) pues bueno ella me ha adelantado muuuuchisimos caps creo que llegan por lo menos hasta el 20 jeje Dejadme reviews! Asi se si seguix la historia y vale la pena actualizar. Muchos kises y nos vemos mas abajo!****

* * *

**

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES LILY SEGUÍA BAILANDO**

-joder, es que nunca os vais a cansar y me vais a dejar descansar?-dijo Lily

-No, nunca me encanta verte bailar lo haces realmente bien-dijo James

-Te apoyo Prongs nunca he visto a una chica que bailase tan bien…aunque pensando un poco…KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

-que quieres salvaje?-dijo kit

-no me llames salvaje…pero si quieres-dijo acercándose a kit con una sonrisa picara

-aléjate antes de que te deje una de mis famosas marcas en tu "preciosa" cara y dime de una vez lo que quieres

-quiero que bailes

-QUEEEEEEEEE?

-que bailes

-ya te he oído…no pienso bailar antes me tiro de un puente

-eso nunca se te ocurra hacerlo no quiero que te mueras porque-Kit se empezó a emocionar-…porque no tendría a quien joderle la vida-demasiado tarde, se había olvidado de cómo era sirius black

-nunca vas a cambiar

-pues no muñeca

-no me llames muñeca!

-vas a bailar o que?

-no, no pienso bailar

-vale tienes dos opciones, opción a: bailas como lily

-cual es la b?

-opción b: ven aquí que te lo digo al oído

-black lo que me tengas q decir dilo en voz alta

-te acuestas conmigo

-LILYYYYYYYY VAMOS A BAILAR VENGA!

-porque no quieres acostarte conmigo

-Porque me das asco te parece poco?

-ya se que estas locamente enamorada de mi pero no te preocupes otro día será

-vete a la……..mejor me callo

**MIENTRAS TANTO LILY Y JAMES**

-James potter si aprecias tu vida más te vale que me sueltes

James había cogido despistada a la pelirroja cociéndola de la cintura y haciéndole mover las caderas como en el baile

-porque quieres que te suelte? Admítelo evans estas loca por mi y no te puedes resistir-le dijo al oído

Entonces lily se acerco a el y le dijo cara a cara a unos centímetros de sus labios en un susurro

-Ni en tus mejores sueños y mis peores pesadillas-y se fue de allí dejando a un James de piedra

**MINUTOS DESPUES REMUS JAMES Y SIRIUS EN LA HABITACION DE INVITADOS HABLABAN CON REMUS**

-Que te pasa moony? Estas muy callado-dijo James

-Nada es que estaba pensando

-venga chico tenemos a unas preciosidades como criadas, disfruta del momento-dijo sirius

-si supongo

-no estarás pensando en aquella chica de hogwarts tan amiga de lily y kit?-dijo James

-esa tal smith?-dijo sirius

-no, bueno si, bueno no……………….puede ser

-ay tío olvídate ya de ella y empieza a vivir la vida

-es que no puedo, estoy enamorado de ella y solo vivo por ella-dijo recordando a Amy Smith la primera vez que la vio tan guapa y deslumbrante con su pelo color marrón oscuro y sus rizos juguetones, esos ojos color miel tan parecidos a los suyos pero a la vez tan diferentes porque dentro de ellos había amor, cariño, dulzura estaba realmente enamorado de esa chica y nadie se la iba a poder quitar de la cabeza así que se hizo una promesa a si mismo "la conquistare" "cuando llegue a hogwarts le diré lo que siento por ella y le pediré que sea mi novia, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" y con esto ultimo salio de la habitación callado pero con el pensamiento lleno de ideas y de una sola imagen la de "Amy Smith"

Sus amigos se quedaron de piedra cuando lo vieron salir sin decir nada y después de un minuto se fueron detrás de el

**A LAS 22:00 HORAS**

-Bueno chicas que tal si nos preparáis la cena?-dijo Sirius-tengo hambre

-Y cuando no la tienes?-dijo James riéndose

-Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!- dijo Sirius

-Que quieres Blackito?-dijo con cierto sarcasmo

-Que bailes –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Ni lo sueñes Black, llevo toda la tarde bailando esa mierda de danza del vientre…

-y que?

-que no sabes como duelen los pies…y además estoy cansada…y…y…

-y te lo pasas genial bailando para mi

-eso ni lo sueñes Black

-Pero admítelo de una vez, amor, estas coladita por mis huesos

-Mira Black cuando las rocas hablen y las aguas dejen de correr en ese preciso instante yo te amare.

-Si nos ha salido poeta y todo la chica

-Black te lo repito: olvídate de que existo!-y se fue a la cocina

**ASI PASARON TODO EL DIA DISCUTIENDO, BAILANDO Y MANDANDO: A LAS 11:30 DE LA NOCHE**

-Bueno chicas y si jugamos a algo-dijo James

-Ni lo sueñes Potter no te voy a dar el gusto de que seamos tus criadas un día mas

-Pero si lo has pasado estupendamente admítelo

-Oish Potter no hay quien te aguante

-Si admitieras que te lo pasas bien conmigo

-Bueno vamos a jugar, maf tráeme una botella

-Vamos a jugar a la botella?-dijo Maf

-No eso nunca, es otro juego que me enseñaron

-Y el que gana que pasa-Pregunto emocionado sirius

-Nada sirius el que gana se lleva dos galeones (NdA: que tacaña! Yo le daría 5 :-p)

-buff-dijo James

-Anda Maf ve a por la botella-dijo Lily-y tu Ángela tráeme la revista que compre el otro día

2 MINUTOS DESPUES

-aquí tienes la revista-dijo Ángela

-y aquí la botella-dijo mafalda

-Gracias chicas

-Me dejas la revista-dijo James intentando coger la revista pero cuando la toco

ZAS

-Nunca, repito nunca toques mis cosas Potter y menos cuando se trata de una revista feminista (NdA: ya sabéis que revista es verdad?...verdad?...vale os lo diré es LOKA me encanta esta revis!)

-Me has dejado la mano roja como un tomate-dijo James soplándole a la mano

-Para que aprendas-Lily cogió la botella y puso dentro unos papelitos-bueno todo el mundo en un circulo alrededor de la botella

A los dos minutos todos estaban alrededor de la botella Sirius a la derecha de James y remus a la izquierda, al lado de Remus estaba Ángela seguida por Kitten, Lily y Mafalda

-NO me gusta esto-dijo Sirius-parece que estamos rindiéndole culto a la botella

-y que pasa? Te gustaría que te lo rindieran a ti?-dijo Kit

-ves? Eres tu la que empieza no lo niegues te gusta hacerme enfadar

-No lo niego me encanta hacerte enfadar, me sube la moral

-Vamos a empezar, a ver quien quiere darle la vuelta a la botella?-dijo Ángela

-Yo -dijo Sirius dándole la vuelta a la botella que le toco aaaaa…tan ta ta chaaaaaaan

-**KITTEN!-**dijo Sirius-a ver que te puedo mandar hacer

-Tu no le vas a mandar hacer nada-dijo Lily

-Como que no?

-lo decide la botella-dijo Lily-saca un papel Kit

-pues vaya mierda de juego-dijo James

-no dirás lo mismo cuando veas las pruebas-lily cogio el papel que cogio kit y se puso a reír

-que pasa? No me gusta cuando se ríen así-dijo Remus

-Sirius vete preparando-dijo Kit

-porque?-dijo sirius con voz temblorosa

-porque la nota dice así: "vete al baño, -a sirius se le puso una sonrisa en la cara (NdA: a saber en lo que esta pensando, hombres v.v) –pilla el rollo de papel higiénico y envuelve de pies a cabeza como si fuera una momia al chico o chica que tu quieras"-a sirius se le borro la sonrisa, mientras tanto kit ya había ido por el papel higiénico.

Sirius se levanto y kit empezó a envolverlo la verdad es que gasto tres rollos de papel higiénico (NdA. Especie de venganza por mandarla bailar y poner falda) y lo envolvió completamente

-y ahora que?-dijo Sirius

-te aguantas así hasta el final del juego-dijo Lily

-Bueno le toca a James girar la botella-dijo Maf

La botella giro y le toco a ……………………..**REMUS!**

-coge papel remus y léelo en alto

-no se puede cambiar?-dijo remus

-no!-dijeron las chicas

-"cámbiate de ropa interior con el colega o la colega que tengas a tu derecha. Tienes que aguantar con su ropa hasta que finalice el juego"

James y Remus se cambiaron la ropa interior mientras que las chicas se reían

-gira la botella remusin-dijo Sirius

Remus giro la botella y le toco aaaaaaaa……………**MAFALDA!**

-UY! Lily creo que tendremos que hacer como íbamos a palillar con 7 años

-de que hablas?-cogio la nota y la leyó-tienes razón

-la nota dice-dijo Mafalda**-"**métete un hielo en la boca y pásatelo a tu compi de la derecha mientras cantas el _Antes muerta que sencilla_ de María Isabel"-lily ya traía el hielo

-toma-se lo paso a mafalda que se lo puso en la boca y empezó a cantar y después unió su boca con la de lily (los chicos Ô.o, las chicas XD ya conocían la faceta de los 7 años de lily) se pasaron el hielo y después lily se quedo con el a los 2 minutos ya no estaba el hielo, donde estaba? En el estomago de lily

-bueno Angy te toca-dijo Maf

La botella giro y le toco a…………………………**SIRIUS!**

-bueno bueno "dile a la persona que tengas a tu mano derecha que se levante, métele la mano dentro del pantalón y pellízcale una cachita del culo" esto degusta-dijo sirius

Mafalda se levanto roja como un tomate y sirius no se lo pensó dos veces metió la mano por de su falda y le pellizco el culo (NdA: los de las revistas no saben que inventar v.v)

-Bueno Kit te toca girar la botella-dijo Lily

La botella giro y le toco a………………………**ANGELA!**

-que bien "frótate las manos y después dale una colleja al más puro estilo Sole al tío o a la tía que tengas colocada/o a tu lado derecho" remusiiiiiiiiiiiiin-dijo Ángela

De repente PLAAAAAAAAAAF colleja al estilo sole en la cabeza de remus (la chica las daba muy bien)

-eso duele

-las de sole duelen-dijo ella para defenderse

-bueno me toca-dijo Lily

La botella giro y le toco a………………….**JAMES!**

-Este juego cada día me gusta mas-dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de sirius y con un brillo especial en los ojos-"Abre bien la mano, extiéndela y aprovecha el momento, porque te toca palparle las glándulas mamarias a la persona que más te apetezca"-finalizo James mirando a Lily

-Ay dios mío sálvame-dijo ella poniendo las manos en cruz encima de ellas con cara de: voy a morir!

-Venga lily solo será un momentito de nada-dijo James

Al final Lily se tuvo que dar por vencida pero le propino a James una bofetada

-Me toca dijo Maf

La botella giro y le toco a…………………..**LILY!**

-lo que me faltaba, un capullo acaba de sobarme las tetas y ahora me toca a mi otra prueba "Traga saliva y afila bien los dientes, porque tendrás que bajarle la cremallera utilizando solo la boca a la persona que tengas mas cerca por tu lado izquierdo"

-a miiiiiiii-dijo sirius poniéndose de pie

-Porque me pasa esto a mi? Esto es un castigo del cielo, yo que he hechoooo?

Lily le bajó la cremallera a Sirius con los dientes y después se quedo con la cara roja como su cabello

**SIGUIERON JUGANDO HASTA QUE LOS CHICOS SE FUERON Y CADA CHICA SE FUE A SU CASA A ESO DE LAS 2:00 DE LA MAÑANA**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

-entonces quedamos así?-dijo Lily

-si hoy a las 3 y media en la playa solas tu y yo para…

-hablar de cosas de chicas y etc etc etc

-bueno te voy a buscar, si?

-si bueno me voy a comer y a preparar el equipaje

-vale nos vemos luego, bye lil

-bye kit

-adios

-bye

-dew

-chao

-siempre tienes que tener la ultima palabra?

-parece como si no me conocieras, yo siempre digo la ultima palabra

-de acuerdo, chao

-abur

-dew-y corto

-me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca-dijo kit con el teléfono en la mano

-con quien hablabas?-dijo el primo de Kit Daniel un niño pequeño de 6 años un completo entrometido

-de nada que te interese enano

-voy a decirle a tu madre que estabas hablando con tu novio

-tu dile eso y se de alguien que se va a quedar sin acción mans

-no serás capaz?-dijo Daniel

-Ponme a prueba

-me voy-y se fue a esconder sus muñecos

**EN CASA DE LIL A LAS 3:25**

-Estas lista?-dijo kit (ropa de kit: llevaba el bikini y por encima una camiseta de tiras y un pantalón acampanado con unas sandalias)

-Pero es que no tienes calor?-dijo lily (ropa de lily: parte de arriba del bikini con un jersey transparente y un pareo con unas sandalias)

-y tu no tienes frío?

-no-dijeron las dos a la vez

-anda vámonos a la playa

-primero tenemos que pasar por-dijo Kit

-por caprichos lo se no puedes vivir sin chucherias

-y tu no puedes vivir sin tu dosis de azúcar

-eso es verdad

Después de andar un buen rato llegan a Caprichos comprar como quien dice la tienda entera fueron a la playa se tumban al sol y se quitan la ropa dejando el bikini claro y dejando ver sus cuerpos llenos de curvas y algo morenos

-sabes que?-dijo lily

-como lo voy a saber si no me lo has dicho?

-siempre igual

-es que yo no cambio

-bueno lo que te iba a decir es que nunca e visto al de la tienda con esa cara viste como se quedo cuando le quisiste pagar con knuts y galeones, jajjaja

-si fue muy gracioso jajajja

----------------- FLASH BACK--------------------------

-disculpe amable muggle me podría cobrar esto?

-ein? Si…si…son 10 euros

-tome 10 knuts-el hombre se queda mirándola Ô.o

-ejem...Disculpe es que mi amiga viene de fuera y no trae dinero de aquí pagare yo

-disculpe usted…tiene Grajeas Berty Bott?-dice otra vez kit

-ein?-volvió a decir el hombre

-son unos caramelos que se comen mucho por allí en Polonia donde ella vive ala aquí tiene hasta luego

Y se fueron de la tienda

----------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------------------

-es que te pasaste un poco-dijo lily

-no lo creo solo fue una bromita inocente

-el tío debe de pensar que estas loca

-poco menos

-ya lo creo

-oh…oh…oh

-que pasa? No me gusta nada ese oh

-es que no sabes quien se acerca-kit había visto a 4chicos que se acercaban peligrosamente

-por favor dime que no son los merotontos

-no son los merotontos es peor

-los…-no pudo terminar la frase

-hola guapa que tal estas? Quiere darte un bañito conmigo-dijo Dan

-contigo no quiero ni pillar un constipado

-no nos vas a presentar a mi amiga?-dijo Pablo

-a ti no te interesa quien es

-no seas así lil es malo para las arrugas-dijo Braddy

-te voy dar yo a ti arrugas

-tranqui lil, hola guapa como te llamas?-dijo Jim acercándose a Kit

-a ti mi nombre no te interesa, vámonos lil que aquí hay demasiados

-moscones?

-si eso moscones

-que pasa lil estas enfadada por la broma?

-broma? Broma? A eso le llamas una broma?

-----------------FLASH BACK--------------------------

Lily iba toda tranquila por una calle cuando de repente

PLAF

Lily estaba en el suelo con un huevo en la cabeza

-quien ha sido?-dijo furiosa-ya…salid ya 4-f que ya os he visto

-que pasa lily?-dijo dan haciéndose el despistado

-no sabia yo que para el cutis se usara huevo?-dijo Pablo

-no sabia que los cerdos hablaran-le dijo Lily

-esa broma te la debíamos-dijo Braddy

-esto no ha sido una broma a sido juego sucio pero preparaos porque os espera una muy grande tened mucho cuidado

-uyyyyyyyyy que miedo-dijo Jim

-mas os vale que lo tengáis-dijo Lily y se fue

-------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------

-si a eso le llamamos broma

-eso no fue una broma fue una gamberrada

-de lo peor-la apoyo kit

-si pero vosotros acabasteis peor-dijo lily con una sonrisa en la cara-bonito concierto

-fuiste tu?

-si

-tu los rompiste?

-si

-tu nos dejaste así?

-si

-mas te vale que ahora te escondas tu

-pero si fue una broma maravillosa

-rompernos los instrumentos y dejarnos con voz de pitufos es una buena broma?-dijo dan todo enfadado

-jajajajjajajjajajjajja-kit no sabia lo de la broma se acaba de enterar y tiene uno de sus típicos ataques de risa floja (NdA: a quien me recuerda esta? Ô.o ay si! A Irene, XD)

-de que te ríes fue una mala pasada

-yo lo veo para premio de la broma del siglo-dijo kit

-no lo creo-dijo pablo-fue una gamberrada

Los chicos se fueron y dejaron allí a las chicas solas

-a este paso le quitas el titulo a los merodeadores

-que diceeeeeeeeeees?

-de verdad créeme podrías quitarle el titulo

-como se lo voy a quitar si se lo llevo ganado desde hace años y además estoy pensando en algo

-en que?

-de ahora en adelante voy a ponerle firma a mis bromas

-que quieres decir con eso?

-que a lo mejor cuando vuelva a hogwarts no seré la lilliane-come-libros-evans desde el primer día seré yo misma

-quiere decir que vas a parar de estar todo el día con un libro y de ser el ojito derecho de los profes?

-si, ahora voy a ser el terror de los profes

-y yo también quiero

-vale seremos el terror de los profes formaremos un equipo

-el equipo A!

-no mujer ese ya esta cogido lo que te puedo decir es que este año va a ser muy movidito

Pasaron la tarde en la playa poco después llegaron Ángela y Mafalda y después llegaron Matt, Michael y Charlie se pasaron la tarde zambulléndose y riéndose hasta que dieron las 9 y cada uno se fue a su casa para descansar al día siguiente seria un gran día.

**EN CASA DE MAFALDA:**

-bueno Lil que a que has venido?-dijo Mafalda

-Pues a ver que tal estas y a que invites a tu prima a venir con nosotras

-no es buena idea

-porque no?

-tu confía en mi

-no pasara nada venga preséntamela y nos la llevamos

-como quieras v.v

**EN EL SALON**

-lil esta es Emilia, (punto de vista de Lily sobre Emilia: Emilia es una chica de cabello corto (estilo rockero con un buen estilo) con gafas de graduación con la montura roja, era delgada y con un bronceado ideal llevaba puesto unos pantalones anchos y una remera de una banda de rock (bolinga como se dice en su país) le recordaba a ella cuando iba a hogwarts vestía con ropa ancha y nunca falda) Emilia esta es Lily, (punto de vista de Emilia sobre Lily: Lily era una chica con cabello rojo fuego corto (estilo despeinado) tenia unos ojos verdes preciosos y muy profundos, era delgada y con un bronceado muy bueno pero no tanto como el suyo, ese día llevaba puesto una minifalda vaquera de tablas y un top atado al cuello y a la espalda), chicas tengo que dejaros mi madre me llama

-que tal, Emilia?-dijo lily- parece una chica muy fría y superficial-pensó

-por favor llámame Ivisha-dijo Ivisha-parece una de esas chiquillas pijas que se creen muy listillas-pensó

-deacuerdo, quieres venir con nosotras a dar una vuelta?-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-no creo que sea tan mala me parece buena chica-pensó

-me encantaría-dijo lily la verdad es que por tener buen cuerpo no quiere decir q sea una pija-pensó

-Bueno tenemos que presentarte a las demás

-cuantas son?

-son 2 chicas mas y 3 chicos

-y los chicos son guapos?

-lo siento has llegado tarde, ya están cogidos

-bueno ya encontrare otros

-Lily no sabes lo que ha pasado-dijo mafalda entrando hecha una furia con la cara llena de harina

-pero que te jajja ha jajja pasado jajjaja-dijo lily ivisha esta revolcándose de la risa

-pues cuando mi madre se fue los 4-f se asomaron a la ventana y me tiraron todo esto encima-llevaba el cuerpo lleno de plumas y miel

-esta vez se han pasado que se preparen a sufrir la broma de "los Ángeles del infierno" de esta no se libran

-perdón pero es que…quienes son los 4-f?

-el peor grupo del mundo son 4 chicos gilipollas perdidos que no paran de hacernos bromas que nosotras contraatacamos

-y que además están colados por lily desde que dejo de ser una come libros y es una chica boom

-no te pases

-solo digo la verdad

-lo que tu digas, bueno vamos ivisha a presentarte a los demás y te lo explicamos todo junto y de paso si te quieres unir a "los Ángeles del infierno"

-me gustaría mucho

POCO DESPUES EN EL PARQUE LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS ESPERABAN A MAF Y LIL

-hola chicos!-dijo Lil

-Hola amor!-dijo Maf lanzándose encima de Charlie y dándole un beso

-Los besos después por favor-dijo Lily-bueno Ivisha ellos son:

-Charlie. (Punto de vista de Ivisha: un chico guapo de estatura media muy bronceado con un pelo rubio y unos ojos marrones profundos llevaba un pantalón desgastado y una camiseta de manga corta)

-Ángela (punto de vista de Ivisha: una chica de pelo largo rubio hasta la cintura con unos ojos azul claro con un cuerpo parecido al de lily y con un buen bronceado menos desarrollado; llevaba unos tejanos y un jersey con una sola manga)

-Michael (punto de vista de Ivisha llevaba el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro, ojos color miel y tan alto como Charlie; llevaba puesto unos pantalones piratas y una camisa sin mangas (se las había cortado) con dos o tres botones abiertos)

-y por ultimo Matt (punto de vista de Ivisha: era más alto que los demás tenía el pelo no muy largo y con unos ojos verdes claro preciosos (no tanto como los de lily) estaba muy bien bronceado y llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados vaqueros con una camiseta sin mangas de GREEN DAY (NdA: como me gusta este grupo!)

-este tío esta más bueno que el chocolate-pensó Ivisha

-bueno ya te los hemos presentado parece que no pero son buenos chicos-dijo Ángela

-maf-llamo ivisha en voz baja a su prima

Todo hablado en susurros

-que quieres?-dijo maf

-ese chico esta saliendo con alguien?

-quien matt?

-SI

-UY UY UY de ese te vas a tener que olvidar primita

-porqueeeee?

-porque es el novio de Lily y lleva colado por ella la pila de años y por una vez que le hace caso no va a ir con nadie mas

-tienen razón los que dicen que los mas guapos o están cogidos o son gays

-la verdad es que es muy guapo yo y Angy quisimos salir con el pero el solo tenía ojos para Lily

-Ahm, bueno algún día tendrán que cortar y cuando eso pase yo estaré ahí

-Puedes esperar

-Esperare-dijo viendo como Matt cogía de la cintura a Lily y le daba un beso

-de que habláis?-dijo Lily que se había separado de Matt

-Ya has dejado a Matt

-es que estos días esta muy baboso y prefiero dejarlo un rato que si no me llena de babas

-bueno vamos con los demás a planear la broma para los 4-f

-y de paso le contamos todo a Ivisha

-eso que yo aun no me he enterado

-y de paso también miramos algo para mi hermano

-deja a tu hermano que ya llevo bastantes golpes

-vale

Pasaron la tarde contándole millones de cosas a Ivisha que había resultado ser una chica muy simpática con unas ideas tan alocadas como las de Lily, y buscaron una buena broma para los 4-f y para el hermano de mafalda pasaron así toda la tarde entre risas y… y… (NdA: y mas risas vale ¬ ¬ cof cof)

**CONTINUARA……………………………**

* * *

**Y yo aqui de nuevo! jeje ****Bueno no lo he dejado en nada interesante para que nadie me mande algun correo terrorifico con instintos omicidas!**

**A ver unos adelantos para el próximo capi:**

**Conciertos conciertos y mas conciertos!**

**La broma hacia el hermano de maf, cual será?**

**Cuando se marchan lily y kit?**

**Que pasara con Ivisha?**

**Que pasara con los 4-f?**

**Donde están los merodeadores?**

**Bueno lo dicho DEJAD REVIEWS que asi sabre quien la sigue leyendo! Xau!**


End file.
